Snap Shot
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... she had her life figured out but when something or rather someone appears on her photo... everything changed...
1. Chapter 1: Click

**Snap Shot**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea. _

_A/N: Hey guys, this idea had been on my mind for a while but I just don't have the time to type it down. Now that I did, well here's the first chapter. Read and Review please…_

**Chapter 1: Click**

The peaceful country scenery passed like a blur on the window of a passing bullet train. A lady about nineteen looked passively at her own reflection at glass window. Sighing, she settled her head on her hand as it was supported by her elbow. She then took a magazine on the corner and began flipping through the pages. She stopped turning the pages rapidly when she saw a colorful picture a majestic waterfall while on the bank cherry blossom trees fill the atmosphere with its pink petals. On the far lower corner of the picture, written in small font was "Photographer: Haruno, Sakura".

She tucked some strands of her long pink hair behind her ear as she continued browsing through the magazine that mostly featured landscape pictures captured on film in their most wonderful moment.

Finally, the train came to a complete stop. Grabbing her only luggage, she wore her black back pack quickly as she made her way to exit the train. "Oi! Sakura-chan!" a voice called for her. Searching the crowd, she found a smiling blond waving his hands in the air enthusiastically.

"Naruto, you never change," she said as she hugged her best friend. "Of course, I do. That's why I'm getting married tomorrow." He said as they broke their embrace. "Hinata is a good friend of mine. Don't you dare break her heart." She playfully threatened. "I know that," the blond sweat dropped as he saw his best friend showing him her clenched fist.

"I can't believe the famous landscape photographer is going take the pictures of MY wedding," he led her to his parked car. "You flatter me too much," she lightly slapped his back. Naruto on the other hand, coughed his lungs out from what she called a _playful_ slap. "Geesh, I sometimes wonder why they call you a woman," he murmured. "What did you say!" a vein was pulsating on her forehead so Naruto had to forget what he just said. "Nothing," he raised his hands in front of him in defense.

The wedding was simple yet elegant. Sakura had to hand it to Naruto. The setting was very romantic. It was on a cool afternoon in the middle of a cherry blossom field. As the beautiful bride made her way to the groom, the wind blew gently it took with it pink petals of cherry blossom that acted like confetti. The guests enjoyed the moment as they adored both the bride and the pink blossoms. Sakura focused her lens then started taking numerous pictures of the wedding.

As the guests left, Sakura exhaled a tired breath. "Sakura, thank you," a shy girl about her age said as her grey eyes sparkled with happiness. "Nothing to it Hinata. Besides, I'll never miss the wedding of my closest girl friend for anything." She hugged the tearful bride. "Hey no crying… I hate seeing girls cry," Sakura said as she withdrew her hanky from her pocket.

"Now look what you've done Sakura-chan. You made my wife cry," the blond groom dressed in a formal tuxedo appeared behind her. "Its nothing Naruto-kun," Hinata uttered as her face grew red from hearing her husband call her wife. "Okay… better get out of the scene quick before you show me out," Sakura waved at the two and slowly made her way to explore the amazing scenery.

She was wandering the place for hours already but neither her feet nor any part of her body seemed to protest. Her forest green eyes slowly scanned the area. Sakura quickly turned her head as she heard a unique bird song. Sakura quickly grabbed her camera and adjusted its lens so that the pretty blue bird that dozens of feet away would appear as if it was right in front of her.

It really took a lot of experience to click multiple times in only a minute. Sakura already perfected this technique ever since she was sixteen. When the bird flew away, she put her camera on her shoulder and started to walk again. Often times, she would stop and take pictures of what she would find interesting.

Darkness was slowly creeping through the field. Checking her wristwatch, "Damn… I'm going to miss my train," she ran through the field not noticing that the cap in her shutter fell.

"I'll send you your photos. Thanks for t accommodation and congratulations." Sakura embraced the newly weds as the train whistled its departing tone. "Oh here… it's not much but take it. It's the least thing I could do for my best friends…" she handed them an envelope right before she stepped into the train.

Hinata's grey eyes became wide as plates as she saw what was in the envelope. "What's wrong Hinata-chan," Naruto took the envelope from her. "AN ALL EXPENSE PAID TRIP IN EUROPE FOR TWO!" he exclaimed as his hands shook while his stare traveled back to the disappearing figure of the train. _Sakura-chan… you never fail to surprise us. Thanks. _

Sakura settled herself on an empty seat and watched the country-side through her open window. The wind played with her long hair as the scent of the cherry blossom entered the train. A few petals found their way in the window and brushed through her soft cheeks as she slept.

Arriving in her condo unit, she threw her bag on the couch and started to remove her clothes. Sakura immediately stepped into the shower. Sighing as the raining water wet her body; she closed her eyes and remembered the way Hinata looked as she glided on the red carpet. Seconds after, she saw herself dressed on the same wedding dress walking down the red carpet as a curtain of pink petals covered the area.

She immediately opened her eyes. _What t hell was that about! _Sakura finished her shower and toweled herself dry. Being too excited to see the shots she had taken, she ignored the urge to jump on her soft bed. Instead, she took her films and entered her dark room.

It already became her ritual every time she took photos so she developed the film into pictures in a matter of an instant. She soaked the blank paper into several chemicals in the a few pans then hung them to dry on a cloth line inside the room. When it was all done, she unclipped each and every one of it. Piled it together then exited the room.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat on her couch as she looked at each photo. She smiled seeing her shots had been perfect. Then the photos now revealed the shots she had taken on the beautiful field, she sipped her coffee as she looked at the last picture she developed.

Her think pink eyebrow rose as she stared incredulously at the last photo. "Who the hell is this?" in her hand a picture of a sleeping man with flaming red hair and a weird Chinese character tattoo on his forehead.

The picture was a close-up. Sakura can see how pink his lips are and how few of the strands of his short hair fell against his closed eyes. Grabbing her backpack, she checked her camera only to find that the lens were still on the same setting as that when she took the picture of the unique blue bird. Also the cap was missing, making accidental shots possible.

Sakura placed the wedding pictures on an envelope; taking one last look on each as she inserted them. Her hand blindly grab the nearest photo. She looked at it intently then set it down on the table together with the other photos that she wouldn't be sending.

_A/N: Okay time for your part… read and review please…_


	2. Chapter 2: Caught on Canvass

**Chapter 2: Caught on Canvass **

_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter hope you like it. Read and review onegai. _

After sending the photos, the lady photographer sat back on her couch and laid her back in relief. Gradually she closed her eyes and drifted off.

On her dream, she was standing again on the cherry blossom field as a breeze passed, sending pink petals gliding in the mid air. Captivated by the scene, Sakura decided to take a walk and enjoy the surroundings. Like what had happened before, again she heard a whimsical bird song.

She looked around to search for the blue bird. As she stepped forward, the louder the song became. Biting her lip in anticipation, she pushed away a branch to see the same blue bird she saw before but now it was perched on a branch inches above a sleeping figure.

Her viridian eyes widen in astonishment, she quietly approached the man with strange flaming red hair. And when she was inches away from him… a voice spoke from nowhere "Hey Sakura! I heard you just got back, well that's good. I have a few blind dates already scheduled for you," a female voice said excitedly.

The scene before her dissolved into darkness then she slowly opened her eyes. Her head lazily turned towards the table beside the sofa to see that what she heard in her dream was one of her friend's voice messages.

Blinking a few times, her dream flashed back in her mind. Her thin pink eyebrow rose questionably. "What's up with that dream?" she muttered as she yawned. Glancing at the clock, it was too early in the morning to be wandering about dreams. Finally, she decided to retreat in her bedroom. But as she stand up her sleepy gaze traveled to the coffee table… to the pictures she didn't send.

One photo made the sleep from her eyes go away. Picking up the certain picture, she walked to her room. As she opened the door and settled herself on her bed, her gaze never left the photo. "Just who the hell are you anyway?" she asked the photo that she was now holding in eye level while she was lying down.

She tilted her head as a smile lifted her lips. _I wonder what color your eyes are? Onyx… Sapphire… Chocolate… _then her own started to retire as she continued wandering.

"Wake up sleepy head!!!" someone tugged open her curtain and pulled her blanket. "Not today Tenten," she covered her head with a pillow but then it was swiped away by a girl with long dark brown hair. "Oh no, I have dates planned out for you," Tenten put her hands on her hips. "Seriously, why are you trying so hard to find the right guy for me?" Sakura said groggily as her eyes were still completely shut.

"Because my dear Sakura… Hinata is wed… I have Neji… PLUS… your EX-best friend Ino is hooking up every bachelor in town," her friend replied blatantly. "It's not a contest you know…" "Maybe for you… I mean the contest between the both of you practically started when she decided to imitate your unusual hair color… but then she realized she can't handle being a pink so she retained her usual blond get up," Tenten blabbered away loudly, enough to get Sakura to open her eyes. "Alright I get your point," the pink haired lady sighed in surrender.

"But Tenten, you do realize that there is no way that I can find 'the one' in one of your blind dates." Sakura's voice echoed from the bathroom. "Girl, why are you making it hard for me?" Tenten groaned as she sat on the bed. "Wait… don't tell me…" "What?"

Sakura stared at her reflection while she brushed her teeth. "Sakura… have you already found… 'The guy'?" she heard her friend conclude. She rolled her eyes in despair. "Yeah, yeah," she blurted out without thinking. "REALLY?!" Tenten's excited voice reverberated though out the entire room.

"Oh shit," what she said finally sank in. _This is going to be trouble… _she said to herself as she stared at the mirror. The long silence of her friend made her worried so she quickly opened the door. "Tenten, what are you…" _Oh no… _what her eyes saw made her realize that this was not going to be easy to explain.

"Is this your guy?" Tenten was holding a photo in mere inches against her face. Biting her pink lip in desperation, "Oh yeah… yeah…" _What are the chances of me meeting him anyway? _

"Really? What's he like?" her friend began her interrogation. "He's… handsome… sexy…" Sakura began laying out every detail of her ideal man. _Whoa, I didn't know I had a type. _ "So he's a bad boy then," Tenten's well sculpted eyebrow rose in interest. Before she can even perceive, the guy she had described really had a bad boy image. "Yeah… b-but he can be really sweet…" she staggered as her friend pressed her in for more details.

She was running out of lies to tell but thankfully Tenten's phone rang. "Neji-kun? Okay… okay," her talked on as Sakura grinned in relief. Ending the call, her friend turned to her "Sakura, I'll let you go this time but… I need the details next time okay." Tenten got up and grabbed her bag. "Here," before she left she tossed her an envelope.

The door clicked shut. Sakura caught the package and quickly inspected the contents. Withdrawing what was inside, she read what was written. "11th annual portrait exhibit…" her phone vibrated as she read. "Sakura, that's for two people so make sure to bring HIM along okay…" the text message from Tenten said. She raised her head and looked at the ceiling _Heavens give me mercy. _She pleaded accompanied by a loud sigh.

Wearing her usual get-up, which is the tight t-shirt and flared jeans together with rubber shoes, she stepped inside the exhibit hall. Freezing like a statue, she stood right in behind the entrance. Unfortunately, she failed to read the little font below the ticket title that says that this was a formal event.

Everyone stared at her from head to toe as if she was not human. "Hey Sakura," a lady wearing an elegant evening gown escorted by a man with long black hair and grey eyes, approached her. "Sakura you never change," the man said instantly. "Thanks Neji," Sakura forced a smile. "What the hell are you wearing anyway?" Tenten eyed her friend. "Don't mind me. You two love birds enjoy each other's company and as for me… I'll just enjoy seeing the things I REALLY CAME FOR," she was desperately trying to get away before her friend remembers something else.

"Wait… wait… wait," Tenten grabbed her arm "Where is he?" "Who?" Sakura asked innocently as she forced a laugh. "Who?! Your boyfriend," Tenten almost yelled. "He's… uummm… we had a fight so… you know how it is…" Sakura gradually made a few steps backward.

"Isn't that Ino?" Neji's eyes traveled behind her. Sakura was afraid to turn around but she did. A beautiful blond lady wearing a very revealing blue gown was laughing with a few serious rich looking men.

Tenten's eyes wandered to Ino's far left. "Sakura isn't that your…" she tore her gaze away from what she saw to her friend. "Sakura… Sakura?" she searched for her friend but obviously she was nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong?" her boyfriend inquired. "Nothing," she looked back at the man with flaming red hair that was staring at the one of the paintings.

_This day couldn't possibly get any worse. _She made sure that Ino was in a real distance away from her before she enjoyed the beautiful portraits. Thankfully, it was a joint photo and painting exhibit. Her frustration was turned into fascination as she saw the colorful landscape paintings and photos made by some of well-known photographers and painters.

Her eyes wandered to the next photo. She let out a soft laugh as she saw one of her photo featuring a sparkling lake with the sun setting on the background. _This was the photo I donated… I never expect them to display it. _Fingering the label that indicates her name, she decided to leave.

As she turned around, "You're Haruno, Sakura aren't you?" a blond lady about a few years older than her asked. Sakura merely smiled and nodded. "Temari," she offered her hand and Sakura accepted. "Sakura," she returned her gesture.

"I love your photos. It was as if you are the only one who can capture that moment in a shot," they began strolling around. "You flatter me too much," the lady photographer slightly blushed from the complement. "This event's really getting boring," the blond sighed. "I know what you mean," her companion supported.

"Why don't we go to my place and talk," Temari suggested. "O…okay," she replied as if she had no choice.

Within forty five minutes, they were at her condo unit. "Wow, this is some place," Sakura placed her camera on the nearby table as she let her eyes be amazed by the view. The place was a palace. It was wide, fully furnished and well… everything else that fits the word amazing.

"So tell me Sakura, do you always bring your camera around?" Temari appeared from the kitchen then handed her a cup of tea. "Yeah, it's been like a habit ever since I was sixteen. Because if I see a unique sight then I let the opportunity pass by without me taking a shot, it's like well regret… in a hundred fold." She clumsily explained.

They exchanged views for quite a while. "It's getting late, we'll talk again sometime okay," she got up and proceeded to the door. After exchanging numbers, Sakura walked out of the place and hailed a cab.

Temari was on her way to the living room when a certain man with short brown hair opened the door. "Kankuro, you're surprisingly early today," she settled herself on the couch. "Since when did we have a camera?" he removed his shoes and looked at the camera on the table.

"Oh it's Sakura's. She must've left it by accident." Temari replied as she turned on the television. "Who's Sakura?" he joined his older sister on the sofa. "The famous landscape photographer," his sister replied flatly. "You got a famous photographer to come here?!" his eyes widened in astonishment as her sister merely smirked.

"OH SHIT!!!" Sakura shouted as she finally realized she left her camera at Temari's place. "Sir, could you drive back to the condominium?" she told the cab driver.

The door bell rang twice. "Get the door," she ordered her brother. "You get it," Kankuro countered. "It was not my fault that our maid ran off because she was so sick and tired of cleaning after your puke all over the floor. Now, the damned door," it was arguments like this that Kankuro knew he cannot win so he decided it would be easier to just follow her command.

"Must be Gaara," he mumbled. "Gaara has a key you idiot," Temari called after him. As soon as he opened the door, "Temari, I left my…" Sakura stopped her statement as she saw a man by the door. "Sakura… here," Temari handed her the camera. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she blushed madly. "Interrupting?" Temari's thin eyebrow rose. Looking at Sakura's expression, she realized what was up. "Oh no, this goof ball's my little brother, Kankuro," the blond patted the man's unresponsive head.

Kankuro stood there staring at Sakura as if she came out of a canvass. "Oh hi, I'll introduce myself another time. The cab's waiting. Thanks again Temari," Sakura slightly bowed and then ran catch the elevator.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Temari elbowed her brother playfully. Gaining no reaction, she waved her hand in front of her brother to get his attention. "What's wrong with you?" she started slapping Kankuro. "OKAY THAT HURTS!!!" finally he woke up from his trance.

"Temari!" he shouted though his sister's right beside her. "WHAT?!" she replied in annoyance. "You obviously haven't seen his sketch," "What?" she tilted her head innocently.

Kankuro grabbed her sister's hand and led her to their little brother's room. On the chair was a white canvass, Temari's eyes became as big as plates as the moonlight revealed her little brother's sketch.

_A/N: Okay… I find this chapter cute… did you? Read and review onegai!!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Negatives

**Chapter 3: Negatives**

_A/N: I don't know about you but I find this chapter pretty cute. Read and review onegai…_

"You gotta be kidding me," the blond lady said as she stared openly at her little brother's sketch. "Then…" Temari's question was left hanging when they heard someone at the door. "Blast it, it's Gaara. Better get out of here quick before we become dog meat," her brother said as they quickly left the room.

"Gaara… welcome home," he heard his sister's welcome. Something wasn't right. Without saying a word, the red head proceeded to his room to change. Their dinner was silent with the tension hanging in the air. "So Gaara… that sketch of yours… when do you plan on painting it?" Kankuro tactlessly asked.

Glaring at his brother, "You were in my room?" his voice reeked of annoyance as he looked from his brother to his sister. Temari blinked innocently as if she did not know what was happening. She knew how his baby brother is when it comes to invasion of his privacy. "Ah… yeah," he sighed helplessly.

The grown man with short brown hair swallowed his food with difficulty as his little brother looked at him as if he was going to eat him alive. "I… I was just looking for something… and…I thought it might be in your room," he quickly made up. "Well the damage has been done. No need to feel annoyed now Gaara," Temari so wanted to know more about his sketch.

After feeling that his red headed brother had calmed down a bit, "So Gaara, what do color do you prefer for her hair?" Kankuro began casually. His forehead creased as he did not like the idea of other people seeing his sketch, "Pink," he said shortly. "And her eyes?" His sister interrogated. There was a long pause… it was as if Gaara was looking at some mental picture in his mind then… "Forest green," he replied then he stood up quickly after finishing his meal.

"Don't enter my room again," he tugged Kankuro's collar. "Un-der-stood," the struggling man conjugated. With that, he let go of his shirt marched to his room and slammed the door shut.

"That guy is in so in need of a love life," he said in a low tone making sure that only his sister would hear him. "But really, I can't believe it!" she clapped her hands in front of her chest with excitement reflecting in her eyes. "I want to be the matchmaker!" she declared as she turned her head to look at her brother. Kankuro however, knew that this meant trouble so he decided to slither away. "Where are you going?" he heard his sister's voice in a threatening tone.

He froze as if a gun was pointed at him. "Look Temari… I'm really happy that you get to meet Gaara's dream girl but… I don't want to get mixed up in this so…" "You were the one that said he is in need of a love life right?" her grin terrified him.

The pink haired photographer marched into her room feeling exhausted after all that transpired. Before her eyes surrendered to sleep, she heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?" she answered sleepily. "Sakura? Sorry for the disturbance but… can I invite you for lunch tomorrow?" Sakura recognized the voice to be Temari's but something was weird about her tone- she seems delighted and at the same time desperate to get her to come, but she had no time to refuse. She knew that if she tried to turn her down Temari would keep on pestering her. "Alright," she needed her sleep so badly.

"Sa-ku-ra," someone pulled her warm blankets away from her body and opened the closed curtains. Shivering against the sudden gust of cold air and blinded against the bright sunshine, Sakura sighed in slight annoyance then she sat up. "Tenten, what's with the wake up call?" she rubbed sleep away from her eyes.

"You guys are really sweet?" her friend said as she stared after Sakura entering the bathroom. "What are you talking about?" _Here we go again… _"You and your boyfriend… you guys made up right?" _After all I did saw him last night in the exhibit. _Tenten chuckled. "Oh… yeah," she raised her eyes to the ceiling in despair.

"By the way your boss called," "What did he say?" Sakura exited the bathroom feeling refreshed. "He said that he would come over to discuss something," her friend said casually as she checked her nails. "What?! Now? But I had an appointment," she bit her lip- a habit she often do when she's in a pinch.

"Whatever it is better reschedule it. Your cute boss seems urgent. By the mind if I hang over to see him?" Tenten winked at her friend. "Sure why not," she smiled. "You know I just don't understand you. You have the most eligible bachelor in your reach for the longest time and yet you did not made a single move to snag him." She stared at her friend now dialing something on her phone.

Gaara was watching television when the phone rang. It was not his habit to answer calls- after all, he did not like talking, so he let it ring and ring. "Phone," he declared as he was getting annoyed by the sound. Kankuro was taking a bath and Temari was nowhere in sight so he was left with no choice but to answer it.

"Hello?" a captivating female voice uttered from the other line. "Yes?" "Can I speak to Temari please?" usually he would reply with a short no and slam the receiver back but… "No, she's out," he waited for her reply. "Oh, is that so? You're her brother right?" "Yeah," "This is Sakura. Can you please tell her I can't make it to lunch today because of an urgent matter?" "Yeah," "Okay thanks," this was the first phone conversation that he had not ended himself.

His blond sister finally, appeared carrying grocery bags. "A girl called," Gaara said as he kept changing the channel. "Who?" "Sakura," then he heard her drop the bag. Turning around, he looked at her reaction questionably. "Clumsy me, what did she say?" she grabbed the fallen bag nervously. "She said she won't make it to lunch due to some urgent matter," he resumed channel surfing.

"Temari… you aren't planning on setting me up again with another friend of your right?" _This guy's instincts are unbelievable. _"Of course not, Sakura is a new friend of mine… she had absolutely no interest on you," she lied superbly. "Hn…"

The door bell rung, a pink haired girl straightened herself and answered the door. As expected her raven haired boss was there but to her surprise he was with a woman about in her mid-thirties. "Come in please," she gestured then she shut the door. "Sasuke-san, you've met my friend Tenten," they shook hands and of course her friend can't help but blush.

As she served them coffee, "Sakura, this is Shizune-san she will be sponsoring your first photo exhibit." Her boss said formally. "My own p-photo exhibit?!" she said incredulously. "Your shots are really famous and it would be my honor to sponsor your first day view. Do you have sample pictures that you would like to exhibit?" the woman with short black hair smiled at her brightly.

"S-Sure, Wait just a moment," she still can't believe it- she is going to have an exhibit that shows all her shots… only her shots. Rummaging through her tables, she recovered all her signature shots. "Here I'll help," her female friend handed her few of her photos from the other table.

Sakura nervously handed over her pictures to the woman. "Amazing… as expected from Haruno, Sakura," Shizune said as she kept browsing the pictures. "Thank you," she said humbly with a slight pink in her cheeks.

"I thought you were a landscape photographer." "I am … why?" her thin eyebrow rose in question. "Then this is?" the woman showed her a picture of a man sleeping peacefully. "Oh that's her boyfriend," Tenten butted in. "Boyfriend? I didn't know you had one," her boss looked at her with a cool expression.

"This shot is superb… may I request this picture to be included?" suddenly the air became heavy and her breathing became uneasy. "No…" she snapped. "No?" Shizune repeated. "He doesn't like other people looking at his picture…" she made up. "Too full of himself eh," Sasuke muttered. "Huh?" she turned to her boss. "Nothing. I said what man wouldn't like his picture to be exhibited," there Sakura had no choice but to agree. "Understood," she sighed in defeat. _What are the chances of him seeing his picture anyway?_

"Okay then… here are some passes I'm sure you'd love to give them to your friends." Shizune said before they parted ways. "Thank you so much," she bowed formally as her boss and Shizune walked away.

"Here, I expect you and Neji to be there okay?" she handed Tenten two tickets. "Count us in," she then marched out of her room. "Okay these are for Naruto and Hinata…" after dividing the passes she realized there are three extras. "Might as well," she smiled as she put it in her pocket and left her room.

"Where are you going?" his blond sister asked before he opened the door. "Out," Gaara said then without waiting for anymore questions he left slamming the door. A few moments after, someone was knocking at the door.

"What? Forgot your keys, genius?" Temari stumped her way to the door. "Temari did I come in a bad time?" a pink haired girl looked a bit scared from her reaction as she almost tore open the door. "Sakura?!" she can't believe it… it was only a few moment. They could've met each other already.

"Come in," she stepped out of the doorway. "I'm not going to stay long. I just would like to give you passes for my photo exhibit." She pulled out the tickets from her pocket. "A photo exhibit?! Your photo exhibit?!" Temari exclaimed. "Yeah, it's my first day view. I'm kind of nervous," she bit her lip in reaction.

"Here's one for you and the other for your brother," she said then she made her way to the door. "Sakura… you don't happen to have an extra do you?" "Aren't you lucky? This is my last one… I was wondering who will I be giving it to," she retrieved the last ticket. "So will I be expecting you, Kankuro and your 'date'?" she grinned widely. "Date? S-sure…sure," she smiled back at her. With that, she left quickly.

At a certain store, a man with short flaming red hair scoured the store for the color he was looking for. Carnation pink, baby pink, neon pink… all of them didn't pass to his standards though he didn't know what he was looking for. All he knew is that, the shade of pink is not like the ordinary one he sees. _Where the hell will I find it?_

_A/N: Did you like it? Tell me please… read and review onegai…_


	4. Chapter 4: Lay Out

**Chapter 4: Lay-out**

_A/N: Alright! Time to get things brewing… read and review onegai…_

Frames, lights, decorations, banners… everything's set. All she had to do is open the door but what can she do? Her heart is pumping like crazy… it is after all her first photo exhibit. The pink haired photographer dressed in a sexy red silk cocktail dress walked around the room for the last time. Her pointed heels resounded throughout the quiet place as she carefully inspected each and every photo.

Arriving at the last photo at a certain corner of the hall, she laughed helplessly as she looked at the photo of a sleeping man with flaming red hair and a weird kanji tattoo on his forehead. It had been enlarged to a size of a poster and was framed in a classic brown frame. Her gaze traveled down to the small label, "Untitled" by Haruno, Sakura.

"Huh… I wonder what'll happen if you saw this," she talked to the silent photo then smiled. Taking in one deep breath, she opened the glass door and cut the ribbon letting the people see her shots.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING?!" a barbaric female voice echoed throughout their huge condo unit. "I have something important to do so I can't come," he crossed his arms in front of his chest calmly as he replied. His blond sister had to be restrained by his brother to prevent her from dragging him out of his room and to the exhibit. "Temari, calm down already… stress will make you grow wrinkles…" Kankuro muttered as he held his struggling sister.

"Tsk tsk tsk… I won't let this little incident ruin my youthful beauty." She swayed her forefinger as she tried to stay calm while a vein was still pulsating on her forehead. "You do that… after all you're already nagging like an old hag," Gaara mumbled then slammed shut his door.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" her calm façade was easily broken by his simple statement. "Temari… if you keep doing that we'll be late," Kankuro held his aching temple. The blond stumped out of the condo as her brother started their car.

"I swear one of these days he's going to get it! After all the trouble I have been through just to get him to see his dream girl and there he is ruining every plan I made effortlessly," the blond nagged ceaselessly until they finally reached heir destination.

"Temari-san," a female voice called for her as they entered the exhibit room. "Sakura-san… congratulations," the blond handed Sakura a bouquet of carnation. "Thank you for coming," she bowed slightly in gratitude. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it. Oh by the way, this moron's my brother… Kankuro," she elbowed the man with short brown hair beside her. "I'm sorry about not being able to introduce myself last time. I'm Haruno, Sakura," she shook hands with him.

"By the way Temari-san, where's your date?" Sakura tried to look behind her to see if she has someone else with her. "Date?" Kankuro asked confusedly. "Ah hahaha, he couldn't make it. We'll just take a look around okay." The blond dragged her brother away from the pink haired photographer.

"Sakura!" her friend along with a long haired guy approached Sakura. "Tenten, Neji glad you made it," she smiled at the two. "Naruto and Hinata can't make it but they send their congratulations to you… obviously they knew your exhibit would be a success and from the looks of it… it really is," her friend looked around the crowded exhibit hall.

She didn't expect this… her exhibit was totally successful. The people that came were not only ordinary people but famous photographers and critics as well. Her heart stopped as she waited for the critics' verdict. "Well done, Haruno-san," an old man finally broke the tension hanging in the air. "The lighting… the time… and the place... you seem to know exactly what you are doing," man with silver spiked hair said after he looked long and hard at her photo. "Arigatou gozaimasu," she bowed fully feeling like a weight has been lifted from her chest.

After the group of critics walked further into the hall, Sakura stared after them. _That was a complement from the people who are so hard to please. _She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Really… this is why you can't have a steady date," a sarcastic female voice said from behind her. "Since when did photography interest you any way, Ino?" she didn't have to look back to see who it was. She knew that irritating voice very well.

"I came to see my 'best friend's' exhibit of course," her statement reeked with mockery. "Are you having fun then?" Sakura decided to face her with a composed expression. Ino's thin eyebrow rose in interest as she saw Sakura's face. "More than ever…" she uttered.

"Isn't this a coincidence?" the battle stares between the two was broken. Sakura and Ino turned their head to see who it was. "Temari," they said simultaneously then looked at each other. The blond walked over to Sakura's side and glared at the other blond. "Came to ruin a perfect day eh?" Temari settled her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Why are you here?" Ino tried to make her voice passive but apparently she was steaming in agitation. "Since when must I explain myself to you?" she titled her head making Ino more irritated. Having nothing more else to say, the blond walked away.

"You know her?" Sakura asked immediately after Ino was out of sight. "I was about to ask the same thing…" Temari said as the two walked around. "She WAS my best friend but then a lot of things happened…" "She's a bitch…" the blond cut her short. "Excuse me?" Sakura thought she must've been hallucinating or something. "That woman's a bitch. She kept following my brother around and told everyone that they had an intimate relationship. When he found out, well… you can guess what happened next…" she shared. "Really?" _I didn't realize Ino prefer guys like Kankuro. _

"Oi Kankuro, why are you standing there like an idiot," the blond raised her voice to the man standing at the end of the hall. Sakura and Temari approached him. "Did you hear me?" she put her hands on her hips but when her brother still didn't reply, she followed his line of vision and almost immediately… she had the same frozen expression as his.

"Temari-san? Kankuro-san?" the pink haired lady stared at the two unmoving figures. "This is…" the two raised their hand and pointed at the photo in front of them. Looking at what hey were pointing, "Oh this is just…" "Her boyfriend…" a voice cut her statement short.

"Boyfriend?!" the two almost yelled in unison. "Huh, Temari-san, Kankuro-san these are my friends Tenten and Neji," she tried diverting the topic. After a brief shaking of hands, "So this man in the photo is your guy?" Kankuro again brought it up. "Hai… she told me that he's really a bad boy but can be really sweet sometimes," Tenten gossiped as she held Neji's arm tighter.

"Is this true Sakura-san?" Temari asked while her face was inches from hers. "H-Hai," _What are the chances of them knowing him anyway? _She surrendered. Kankuro and Temari formed an "o" with their open mouths as they stared from Sakura to the photo.

After a few more hours, the exhibit ended. Everyone left except for the lady photographer. "Who would've thought a lot can happen in one day," she stretched out her arms to relieve a bit of stress as she wandered around the hall for a last look. "You seem to gain a bit of attention…" she talked to the only human photo in the hall. "I hope you can still be my 'boyfriend'," she asked the sleeping man then laughed at herself for her foolish actions.

"I can't believe… he was hiding the truth from us," Kankuro drove on. "To think that Gaara already has a girl and we were so oblivious about it," Temari bit her thumb in agitation. "But… are they really… together?" he doubted as turned the steering wheel around. "What the hell are you talking about? He drew her and she has a picture of him plus the fact that she knew what Gaara was like and Gaara knew what Sakura's hair and eye color is… what the hell do you call that?!" "Coincidence," he parked then opened the car door.

"Impossible… there is no way that coincidence could be this precise. I think Gaara just doesn't want us to meet her yet and Sakura is clueless about who we are," she concluded as she opened her door.

Kankuro crashed on the couch while Temari marched into her room. "How was the exhibit?" a voice asked from an open door. "Excellent, this Sakura photographer is really something," bit by bit he was beginning to believe his sister's theory. "Is that so…" Gaara emerged from his room with paint streaks all over his clothes and hands. "You should've come," Gaara sat on the couch as well as they watched television.

"By the way, Temari said she saw that blond girl who used to follow you around. What's her name again?" Kankuro looked at the ceiling as if the answer would appear instantly. "Hn," he mumbled as he continued changing the channels.

Finding nothing that interests him, he stood up and was about to enter his room when he saw something on his brother's coat. Kankuro's black coat was laid on a chair but something was on it… a strand of something pink. His eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher what it was.

Kankuro merely observed what his little brother was up to. _Oh it must've got there when Sakura kept on stroking her hair with her fingers. _Seriously speaking, it was not normal to see a strand of hair in a distant coat but an artist's eye exceeds the clearest vision. So there he was holding a strand of pink hair inches away from his face. _This is the color I was looking for. _

Gaara quickly locked himself in his room and began mixing colors. It was a painfully long process. The colors don't often go with his wishes but finally… he was able to make the perfect pink he was looking for… the same shade as the strand of hair he found. That same night… without sleeping or even resting… he finished painting it.

Of course, that morning he was wiped out. He didn't realize that his door was unlocked by his nosey siblings as he slumbered away to dreamland. "I told you they're together! Look at it... it IS her," a female voice almost yelled. "Ssshhh, he'll kill us when he sees us in his room," Kankuro pushed her back to exit the room.

"So what does the great matchmaker Temari plan on doing?" he asked sarcastically after they locked again his room. "Oh that's easy… if we put them in the same roof… they will have no choice but to admit their relationship to us…" she smiled viciously as Kankuro merely sighed in defeat.

_A/N: Minna-san… what do you think? Read and review onegai…_


	5. Chapter 5: Setups

**Chapter 5: Set-ups**

_A/N: Minna-san Merry Christmas desu!!! Read and review onegai!!!_

"Sakura, are you free this Sunday night?" an enthusiastic voice on the other line asked the pink haired photographer. "Well… yeah I have nothing planned for Christmas Eve. Why do you ask?" "There will be an exhibit featuring my brother's paintings. If you want I'll give you a pass," then Sakura heard the blond suppress a giggle. Upon reflex her thin eyebrow rose questionably. "Temari-san, you're not setting me up with your brother, Kankuro or anything right?" she tried to catch the blond. "Kankuro?! Don't be silly," _I'm setting you up with my brother alright but not with that moron. _Temari held her from a distance as she chuckled heartily.

Being convinced that nothing was preplanned, "Alright," the lady photographer replied innocently. "Really?! That's great I'll just send you the pass," the blond quickly ended the conversation before Sakura decides to change her mind.

Sakura looked incredulously at her cell phone indicating the ended call. _Why do I get the feeling that this does not bode well for me? _Her phone again vibrated indicating another call. "Sakura! Are you free this Sunday night?" her energetic friend asked. "Gomen, Tenten I already have plans for that night," she replied honestly. "Oh, I was planning on taking you with us on a certain…" "By 'us' you mean you and your man right? I think it's better for me to stay away… I'm not that desperate to ruin your Christmas," she said with a mischievous tone. "Sakura!" obviously her friend was blushing like mad on the other line. "Just kidding, but I really have plans for that night. So you guys enjoy okay?" she tried to hold back her chuckles before the conversation ended.

On another setting, a blond was dialing a certain number while her tongue stuck out of her lips. "Temari," she almost dropped her phone when she heard his strong male voice. "Gaara, don't scare me like that!" she held her chest trying to calm her panicking heart. "Hn…" the red head just looked at his sister calmly. "W-what is it?" she tried to hide her phone behind her but too late it was already spotted by her baby brother. "Who are you calling?" "N-no one, what do you want?" her voice was that of a nervous and impatient sister.

He knew something was up but he paid no attention to it. "Where's Kankuro?" he leaned on the nearest wall as he stared at the blond. "He went out something about buying gifts or something," she forced herself to remain calm despite her brother's piercing gaze. "Is that so? Then I'm going out as well," he dismissed his sister's actions and decided to take a walk outside. "Oh by the way… do you have plans for Sunday evening?" Temari asked before he stepped out. Even before the red head could reply her sister immediately "I would presume you have none." the blond turned her back to her brother to prevent him from seeing her anxious expression.

As soon as she heard the door shut, she let out a sigh of relief. He didn't say anything so that means he has no plans. "Boy, that was close," she took out her cell phone again and begun dialing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Something doesn't seem right. It was hours before Christmas Eve and not one of his siblings was in sight. Usually during this time, they would be frantically preparing a feast for the evening but today not even a single dish was in sight. _Something isn't right. _

His jade eyes widen as he saw his bedroom door open. Taking several large steps, he stepped into his room and found an empty chair. _Temari… you did not… _his temper was growing thin as he tried to search for his painting.

As if on cue, the phone rang but he decided to pay no attention to it knowing it must be one of his sibling's friends greeting them or something. "Gaara," his search was put to a stop when he heard his sister's voice on the other line. "I presume you probably found out I took your dream girl out for a walk," his jaw line harden as he heard her mocking tone. "Well if you want to see her. I left an invitation on your bedside table and I bought a suit for you. I think I left it in your closet. So see you then…"

He tore his closet open then put on the new suit. Not bothering to fix his hair, he grabbed the envelope on his table and ran out of the condo unit and into his car. Temari was going to see hell. Not only did she enter his room, she STOLE his painting and from his presumption had put it in a certain exhibit.

Everyone was eyeing the pink haired photographer upon her arrival. She didn't think it would be the dress since it was fit for the occasion. Her long black gown clung to her body like a second skin as a slit on both sides revealed her long creamy legs. It was in contrast with her long wavy pink tresses that fell flawlessly at her back.

_Where the hell is Temari any way? _She asked herself as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Spotting a blond, Sakura made her way to her but as the lady spoke she realized it was not Temari. _Ino?! What the hell is she doing here?! _ She retreated to a certain distance, out of the blonde's sight.

The red head almost storm the place as he tried to locate his sister. Seeing his painting on display made his blood boil. That painting was mean t to be seen only by him and not some people who would find mistakes in what he finds to be the most perfect creation he has ever imagined.

Having a sense of dignity, he did turn ballistic to the point that he would remove the painting from the wall in front of the crowd. Having his last resort, he stepped back and let the people see his work. No one would even know he painted it anyway.

"Gomenasai," he heard a gentle female voice shortly after he felt someone bumped his back. Slowly turning around, he smelled something close to vanilla but the source was already out of sight.

Her jade eyes never left Ino. She panicked as she saw her drawing near her. Steeping back, she bumped against someone. Being a nervous tick, she apologized without even looking at the person. She didn't want another unwanted attention so she decided to make her exit.

As if she was being mocked by fate, her blond ex-best-friend was on the doorway having a decent conversation with a few men. _Heaven help me. _She pleaded as she tried to look for any other way out. Seeing a flight of stairs, she decided it would be better upstairs than down here.

Sociable wasn't exactly the word that would come to mind when you see Gaara. Being in crowded places was the least event he thought of in spending his Christmas Eve. Spotting the unnoticed garden, he decided to retreat temporarily until he finds his conniving blond sister.

Thankfully, there was no one on the rooftop that night. _I need to get out of here and fast. _She bit her lower lip in frustration. Hearing Ino's insults wasn't really an event she was looking forward to especially tonight on Christmas Eve. Her forest green eyes scanned the barren rooftop for something. Her gaze rested on a certain fire escape. _Am I really this desperate? **Yes, yes you are. **_Her inner persona answered for her.

Letting out a sigh of surrender, she removed her sandals and dropped it on the dark garden then she proceeded to climbing down the fire escape ladder.

Hearing a soft thud, the red head approached the source to see a pair of sandals on he ground. As the wind blew strongly, he heard a scream. Upon reflex, he held out his arms to catch the person.

She was near the ground only a few steps until the wind blew hard making her lose her grip. As let out a scream as she fell, she closed her eyes waiting for the collision but it never came.

Gradually opening her eyes, her blurry vision became crystal clear as she gazed into his jade orbs.

The red head looked at the woman he caught and to his surprise. Her hair… is the same as the one he had painted… and looking further… _it is her! _

Her eyes scanned each and every detail of his face. From the disheveled red hair, the kanji tattoo on his forehead to his kissable lips. There was no doubt. _It is him! _Her gaze traveled back to his jade eyes. _So his eyes are green… and he smells like cool water. _

He didn't imagine he would meet her here or even in this world. She was a figment of his dreams… an angel he had only seen once but the image burned its way to his memory. Yet there she is, in his arms openly staring at him in probably the same interest as his. His hands unconsciously tightened its grip on her arms trying to make sure she was real.

Upon feeling his touch, her face felt like burning as she was well aware of the face that she was blushing like an idiot. "Are you alright?" his deep voice echoed in her head as she tried to force herself to remain calm. "Y-Yeah, thanks," she muttered as he out her down.

For the second time their eyes met, as if trying to prove that each other's existence was no illusion. They got lost in each other's eyes as a breeze passed by.

"I see you're with your dream girl," a male voice broke their contact. Looking at the man with short brown hair, "Kankuro…" Sakura looked from the man on the doorway to the man beside her. _So they know each other… dreamgirl?! _

Kankuro can't help but chuckle as he saw his baby brother's reaction. His glare could kill him a hundred times if it could. His eyes were yelling- _you knew her and yet you didn't bother to tell me?! _

And to make matters worse, "Sakura, why don't you introduce me to your boyfriend," a female voice enthusiastically requested. She froze as she saw her friend together with her long haired boyfriend. _Boyfriend? _His arrogant gaze traveled from the three intruders to the lady beside him.

"Tenten, Neji I thought…" she muttered but was cut short when… "Gaara," she turned to look at him making a slight bow. "Gaara, I'm Tenten and he's my boyfriend Neji," they returned his gesture.

_Oh my god this cannot be happening!!! _Never in her life did she want to disappear more than today. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. It was evident that her face was flaming red and her heart was slamming against her ribcage like there was no tomorrow.

Seeing Sakura flushed, "I think we better leave the lovebirds alone for a while," Neji suggested and the others agreed with naughty smirks on their faces.

She wanted so much to just apologize then dash out of the garden. She was busted… there was no other way to put it.

"Gaara," his voice retrieved her from her self-contemplation. Facing the red head, she saw him offering his hand. "… your boyfriend," the was a smirk on his handsome face as he said those lines. She can't help but smile at their predicament.

"Sakura… your dream girl," she shook his hand she gave him her brightest smile. It a second or two their heart skipped as their hands touched. Jade met emerald eyes as the people inside the exhibit greeted each other "Merry Christmas!!!"

_A/N: Minna-san Merry Christmas desu!!! Read and review onegai…_


	6. Chapter 6: Exposure

**Chapter 6: Exposure**

_A/N: Minna-san tadaima!!! Gomen kudasai for being late. My excuse letter is on my profile page. Here we go… read and review onegaii…_

Firecrackers illuminated the barren night sky as still the two held each others gazes not even bothering to blink. Their hands still linked as the lights from above turned into different colors. Their breathes were caught in their throat as their words were swallowed up by the mere reality that the very person they dreamed to find was right in front of their eyes.

Another loud explosion from the sky was all it took to awaken the pink haired photographer from the spell of his gaze. _SHIT!!! _She immediately withdrew her hand, picked up her sandals "Sorry, I really must go," she said as she ran out of the garden. Gaara was too stunned to talk… instead he just watched her form disappear.

A man with shirt brown hair made his way to his blond sister. "Temari… Temari," he was finally able to break through the crowd. "What?!" his sister replied with a hint of irritation. "She'shereandtheymet," Kankuro said in one breath. Five seconds passed… "WHAT?!" the blond dragged her brother away. "WHERE?!" Temari demanded an answer quick. "The garden," knowing his sister's temper, he answered automatically.

As the two hurriedly made their way to the garden, they failed to notice a certain pink haired photographer making her way to the exit. "WHERE?!" Temari strained to look for the two in the garden but found no one. "But… they were just…here," an empty garden was the answer to all their questions.

"WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?!" his blond sister was deadly when it came from obtaining details from a certain event. Kankuro swallowed difficultly as Temari held her collar.

A lady in barefoot exited the hall and hailed a cab with a whistle. "To the south district hospital please," she said to the driver as soon as she entered the cab. She watched as the gardens grew out of sight. His face flashed into her head then it hit her. _SHIT!!! _Just a name… that's all she got. _You total idiot!!! _She lightly banged her head against the cab window making the driver look at her with confusion in his face.

The door was almost torn open as Temari entered the house followed by Kankuro. "I can't believe it! My plan worked and yet I was not the one who saw it happened!" her thin eyebrow twitched in agitation. "Calm down…" her brother muttered. "How can I calm down when…" the blond expression turned from fuming to conniving.

Kankuro watched quietly as she began dialing some numbers in her cell phone. "I always get what I want," she said as she snapped her phone shut. Her brother merely forced a laugh as he heard all that she plans to do.

A week passed and neither Sakura nor Gaara was able to forget what had happened that night. "It was too wonderful, it felt like a dream," the pink haired photographer said to herself as she leaned on her balcony. Then her phone rang, "Yes? Tenten, what's up?... Dinner sure…" she watched the traffic building on the streets as she listened to her friend babble something about the directions on how to get to the place "Just tell me I can wear MY attire. Other than that I'm fine with anything," she replied casually.

A pink haired lady wearing simple red t-shirt, flared pants and sneakers ran to the location that was described by her friend but upon arriving at its door. _No way… _she was in front of a very classy looking restaurant. Panting, she saw the waitresses eye her from head to toe. _Hell no! _Turning around, her senses were immediately plagued by a very familiar cool water scent. Then there he was again right in front of her just like when they first met.

As soon as he got off his car, he immediately took notice of the woman wearing plain t-shirt and jeans that was standing right in front of the restaurant's doorstep. Then his jade eyes widen as he saw her long pink hair and even more when she turned around, there she was again right in front of him just like when they first met.

The lady photographer tried to open her mouth but no words came. "Sakura… I didn't know Gaara invited you," a blond lady appeared out of nowhere. "T…Temari-san," she tore her eyes off him and to the lady that was now clinging on his arm. "Sakura," this time the female voice came from inside the restaurant. "Tenten," she muttered.

"Are… Temari… what a coincidence," both Tenten and Temari's eyes sparkled with mischief. Kankuro and Neji could only sigh at their helplessness. _Good lord _Sakura raised her eyes to the heaven and began to plead.

Everyone in the restaurant stared at her as if she was some sort of alien. "Great," the lady photographer muttered as she walk passed them. _Why do things like this happen to me all the time? What did I do to deserve this? _Sighing in disbelief, she surrendered herself to what might happen that night.

"So Gaara, why didn't you pick up Sakura?" Temari began her torture. "I had work," Sakura answered for him. "Work? Oh… you met with Sasuke," Tenten clarified for the group. "Sasuke?" Kankuro repeated. "He's my boss," the pink haired lady could feel her energy being drained from her. "How did it go?" Finally Neji asked something with sense. "He wants me to go to Hawaii," "What?" the blond asked as the red haired man sitting beside her looked at her closely.

"It's only a three day travel. I'll return after I take my shots," she explained as shyly raised her eyes to meet his. "But… he has offered you to permanently work in Paris as a professional photographer right?" her friend inquired as the lady in question only nodded. "Hey Gaara will you let her leave?" the man with short brown hair taunted. "No," Gaara replied automatically making Sakura meet his penetrating gaze.

"Oho, possessive aren't we, little brother?" Tenten and Temari watched as the blushing Sakura tried to avert her eyes from his zealous stare. _Brother? So Temari's Gaara's sister?! _She felt a little relieved for no reason. "By the way how long have you two been dating?" one asked "Two months…" both Gaara and Sakura replied and soon after they again stared at each other. Yup, it had been already two months when Sakura developed her film and two months when Gaara started painting.

"Shit! The broadcast's been delayed," the blond whispered to her brother. "What are you going to do now?" he said innocently.

Thankfully, their answers to everyone's question complement each other. It was as if they were really a couple. "Well then it's getting late," finally the dinner ended without major dignity damage.

"Well then, you two don't be doing it till morning," Kankuro teased as he got in their car together with Temari. Sakura's emerald eyes immediately grew wide as plates _Shit! He HAS to take me home! _Mentally panicking, she bid goodbye to Tenten and Neji as they entered their car.

When Gaara opened the door for her, she went rigid almost to the point that her feet won't move. Her heart was beating too fast and her breathing was uneasy as Gaara sat on the driver's seat and began to drive.

To avert her attention, she looked at the side mirror as it reflected the restaurant becoming smaller and smaller. The events that had happened moments ago played in her head and she can't help but laugh.

His strong jade eyes watched her closely as she began chuckling. He himself can't help but smirk thinking the same thing. "I can't believe it. We make one heck of a story," she said in between her laughs. "So you're a painter eh? What do you paint?" she felt at ease with him though she never even wondered why. It was as if she already knew him from the moment she saw him in her picture. "Random things…" it was not in his nature to answer to every question but there was a peaceful feeling he gets whenever she's around.

They started talking comfortably with each other, mostly with Sakura asking and Gaara answering. "Say, mind telling me how I became your boyfriend?" he asked so casually as if he was only asking for the weather. This was the first time he asked her something so she had to answer.

She bit her lower bit, took in a deep breath and began "The truth is it was all a big misunderstanding…" she told her everything she remembered. As she did, her eyes can't seem to remain on the street instead they wander to his handsome face.

"… That's about it. So… can you tell me how I became your dream girl?" it was her turn to ask so Gaara was obliged to answer. "I saw you… in my dream. Or at least I think it was. Your face kept plaguing my head so much I painted you," Gaara kept his eye on the road but he was very aware that she was watching him closely. That fact made him uneasy and yet a bit elated.

"I had to insist. You must come in for a cup of coffee," the pink haired lady smiled at him sweetly. He had not power to refuse. Opening her door, she let him in. the lights automatically turned on. "Take a seat. I'll make a cup of espresso," she offered immediately then disappeared into the kitchen.

As Sakura clumsily managed to make the coffee, "So… this is the picture you're talking about," she heard him said. "What? WHA!!!" she dropped the cup of espresso on the floor as she stared at his picture from her exhibit. Apparently, she forgot that today was the set date wherein that picture was to be delivered to her apartment. Right now, she wished the ground would open up and devour her; she wanted to fake fainting if that would help but right now… the only thing she can do is clean up her mess.

Still hazy from her dilemma, "Ouch," she immediately jerked her finger away from the broken cup. "Let me see," he pulled her hand to him gently then offered to clean it. "There's really no need," she reassured him but he insisted. With his help, they cleaned the broken dishes and made another cup of coffee.

"This is really embarrassing. I'm really sorry," she apologized sincerely as they sat on the couch then her phone rang. "Tenten?" seconds after the call ended. Sakura stared at her phone for seconds looking very confused. "What happened?" the red haired man asked. "She wanted me to watch TV now," with that she grabbed her remote and switched to the channel her friend told her.

Gaara raised the cup to his lips but as soon as he caught sight of the screen, he dropped the cup to the floor. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise to see a painting that look exactly like hers except for the white wings. _Temari… _he wanted to strangle his sister for interfering with his life but right now he wanted to evaporate like a puddle under the scorching sun.

"Wow, you're really good," she turned to him with the most amazed expression. "A…Arigato," he was so certain that at that moment he was blushing like an idiot.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," he said as they both started cleaning the spilled coffee and broken cup. "Nothing to it. This is what we get when our love life is so controversial," she winked at him playfully and he smirked back in reply.

"But you know… sooner or later… we have to tell them the truth," the two looked at each other for the longest time.

_A/N: Minna-san read and review onegai…_


	7. Chapter 7: Focus

**Chapter 7: Focus**

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey… did you wait long? Gomen I won't delay you any longer… read and review onegai…_

Her long pink hair splayed over her pillow as she stared up at her bandaged forefinger. Her emerald eyes glinted with embarrassment while her cheeks turned into the deepest shade of red as she remembered the events that took a while ago…

_Flashback…_

"But you know… sooner or later… we have to tell them the truth," as soon as she said those words she wished she can turn back time and stick a rag in her mouth. His eyes turned from soft to serious upon hearing her words. Right then and there she felt so guilty. They held each other's gazes as if seeing what the other was thinking.

"You're right…" this time it was her turn to feel uneasy though she doesn't know why. It was as if this was the ending to the story she could only dream of. "…but… I guess we should wait till things calm down," his deep voice betrayed none of his disappointment. Her eyes widened in realization. _No… it can't end yet. _"I guess you're right… it's not like we're in a hurry," she graced him with her most charming smiles that made him reach his hand out to touch her cheek.

Their eyes still locked as his thumb stoked her soft, smooth skin. Their faces held a slight tint of pink as they inched their faces closer… till the phone rang, waking them up from their moment. Instantly, they jerked their faces away from each other and averted their eyes from the person in front of them.

"Excuse me," it was a good thing she had an excuse to leave the scene at that. If she stayed any longer she would've been melted by his searing presence. Her heart was pounding in chest so loud it was as if she can hear it. Barely managing to walk to the phone, she finally lifted the receiver.

His jade eyes gazed at the pink haired beauty as she stood up from her seat and answered the phone. Unconsciously, he gently bit his lower lip then released a long painful sigh. _What's wrong with me?! _Gaara ran his finger into his short unruly red hair. Hearing Sakura end the call, he diverted his attention back to her.

"It's my boss…" _Hey why the heck am I telling him who called? It's not like he cares or something. _"So you're really off to Hawaii?" he gave her a half-smile that made him look a bit arrogant yet unexplainably handsome. "Y…Yeah," it was a good thing she found her voice to reply. Just a gaze at that smile made her forget her name.

"Well, its getting late and I'm sure you're tired with all that had happened today," Gaara rose from his seat. "Well, yeah but I had to admit… it was fun in a way and exciting for the most part…" she grinned at him like a little kid. Smirking, he stepped out of her apartment. "Well… I'll be seeing you then," "Y…yeah…take care," she answered automatically as she watched him walk to the elevator.

Closing the door, she leaned on it as her face turned redder still. _OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! _The events a while ago flashed into her head like a song. "Wait… did he just say he'll be seeing me…again?" she tried to remember his statements but all she could recall was how kissable his lips looked like as he said those words.

_End of Flashback…_

Hugging her pillow tightly, she rolled over and over on her bed till her excitement made her sleep.

Sunlight ticked her closed eyes as it was filtered by her thin curtains. Her drowsy forest green eyes opened spontaneously. Sitting up abruptly, she glanced at her bedside clock. "IT'S SO LATE!!!" Sakura tore the blanket off her body and dashed off to the bathroom. Today, she was supposed to take pictures of the sun rising on an old shrine. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO LOOK SO GOOD EVEN IN MY DREAM?!"

Barely managing to get dressed and brush her teeth at the same time, the pink haired photographer grabbed her camera and was about to sprint out of her apartment when she felt like she kicked something on the floor.

Quickly turning around, she found a box lying inches away from her door mat. Being in a hurry, she grabbed the box and blazed off to the shrine. Of course, she did not get the sun rising behind the old temple but she did get something else that's more breathtaking. The sun shine reflected by dew drops, collected by the old shrine roof, made the place look like a dream.

Finally taking break, she remembered the package on her doorstep. Curiosity was just killing her so she ripped the wrapper apart and opened the box to find a pair of coffee cups with matching saucers that has cherry blossoms as its design. Sakura then noticed a card on the ground saying "Ohaiyo…"

Immediately, she smiled openly as she looked at the pair of coffee cups. She then took out her cell phone and typed a text message "Ohaiyo! Arigato for the coffee cups though I only had the opportunity to open it now." Thankfully, they remembered to exchange contact numbers before anything else.

Minutes after, her phone rang indicating that it was Gaara that was calling. Sakura felt her heart leap at that moment. "You woke up pretty late. Are you alright?" his voice on the other line sounded like he was worried. "N-No, it's just that I woke up late and realized I had work to do so I ran out of my apartment and took the package then after my job that's the only time I opened it." She explained as she scratched the tip of her nose.

"Where are you?" she heard the sound of the busy streets aside form his voice. "Just driving. Might I ask too where you are?" he returned her question. "Oh… I'm at the old Tsubasa shrine. I was supposed to take pictures of it at sunrise but then… I had a change of plan," she recalled her actions this morning as shinned brightly while hearing that Gaara had parked his park someplace.

"Well looks like you're at your stop. Well I'll be bothering you some other time maybe," she concluded their conversation reluctantly. "Ah, see you then," Gaara replied then ended the call. _Why does he keep saying that? _The pink haired photographer stared at her phone as it indicated an ended call. Then it was at this moment that her stomach rumbled, _I just remembered… I didn't even get a chance to drink coffee. _Grabbing her camera, she decided to leave the shrine and head to the nearest coffee shop for breakfast… or maybe lunch as well.

Then there he is again right in front of her as if it was a dream. Leaning at his black Mercedes, the red haired man smirked at the lady descending from the shrine stairs. "What are you doing here?" Sakura was till unsure whether it really was him or is it because she was too hungry that she was seeing things. "I figured you'd probably pretty hungry right now so…" he held up bags of take outs.

"Did you plan this?" she raised her eyebrow as she watched the red haired man laid a blanket below the cherry blossom tree that was growing behind the shrine. "No… actually…" Gaara sat on the blanket, started opening the food then gestured for her to sit beside him. "But… isn't this too much?" Sakura helped him lay out the variation of lunches. "I didn't get the chance to ask you what food you preferred. I couldn't ask you this morning since t was supposed to be a sur- eh… I thought it would be better this way," he explained as he finished setting up. "Uhuh…oh let me handle the coffee," she got up and disappeared for a few minutes then returned holding a matching pair of coffee cups.

"Might as well use them now," she smiled as she handed Gaara his coffee. "Thanks by the way…" she returned to her seat. "It's no big deal… besides it's my fault one of it broke," he stared at the black liquid inside the cup. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not thanking you for the cups alone… I'm thanking you for all of this," she said with the most sincere emerald eyes.

"I know that you coming here is no coincidence but… all in good will I'll believe your excuse… but you know… there aren't much people around that carry a blanket in their car too often," she mocked him freely. "Actually I just had this plan when I heard you screaming "you were late," in your apartment when I was delivering my gift at your doorstep," he retaliated and it made Sakura blush. "Oh my god… you heard that?!" she covered her mouth in embarrassment as she was so sure that she was red from head to toe.

"Let's just start eating before you faint," there was an unmistakable smirk in his face that made her blush even more. "I don't know what you're so worked up for? When I heard you yelling you were late I figured you'd be dashing out of your apartment so I left immediately," he said innocently as he handed Sakura her chopsticks. Regaining her sanity, her forest green eyes narrowed "You did?" there was a hint of doubt in her tone as she inspected the red haired guy's facial expression. "Yes…" he stared straight into her eyes. Satisfied with what she saw, she relaxed as she let out a long painful sigh. _The heavens love me…_though she failed to notice his handsome smirk as he looked away from her.

"I thought you were hungry?" Gaara looked at the half eaten meal she left. "I am. Believe me, I'm so bloated I feel I can't even breathe. Where are you from by the way? You look like a businessman who ran away from a meeting," she took notice of his black slacks, white polo shirt that has an unbuttoned neckline, a lose necktie and a matching black coat. "Close, I was actually invited to Temari's breakfast meeting with some of her… sluts," he muttered that last word so that Sakura couldn't hear it. "Temari? You did go right?" she tilted her head waiting for a reply. "No, I find it boring and senseless. Talking to girls who know nothing but dresses, stilettos and eyeliners," he said truthfully as he laid back on the blanket and stared at the cherry blossom.

"I hate those types," his eyes darted to the lady photographer that laid beside him. "Don't get me wrong… it's not that I don't like models in general but when all they do is sit around and powder their face instead of watching the news. They become more of like…" "Never mind," they said simultaneously, looked at each other then laughed together.

"So… you're off to Hawaii," he said after their chuckles died down. "Yeah… I'll send you some pictures. Maybe you can get an inspiration or something," she leaned on her elbows and gazed at the Gaara who had his eyes closed. _I already have… _he inhaled her cherry-like scent secretly."What about Paris?" she was so silent that he had to open his eyes to know what's up.

Her lively forest green eyes became dull as she still stared at his face then turned away. "The truth is… photography isn't really a thing I'd like to get serious at. I take pictures because I like to… not because I'm paid to do it. When I go to Paris, I'm sure I'll be able to see beautiful places but in the end… I'll end up dragging myself to work everyday instead of moments like this," her eyes returned to its cheerful glint as she looked back at him. "Then, why don't you just refuse the deal?" he asked simply. "Ne… let's take a picture…" she got to her feet and started to pull him to his as well.

Setting her camera on timer, she ran to his side. Their they stood rigid yet side by side, each of them reluctant to make a move. Almost at the same time, they turned to face each other with similar flushed expression as the other then the camera took the picture automatically.

Blinking in surprise, Sakura started chuckling then they laughed together. "I'll give you one when I develop it," she said as she packed her camera set. "I'll take you home," he offered as he took her camera out of her hands and walked off without hearing her reply. _This guy is impossible… _she smirked and smiled at the same time as she followed the red head to his car.

The two were walking to her apartment door when Sakura saw someone waiting at her door step. "Sasuke-kun," she called the man which turned to bow slightly at them. Letting them in, she offered them coffee. "Gaara, this is my boss Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my boyfriend, Gaara," she practiced that last line almost a hundred times before she got it right. The onyx met jade as Sakura prepared the coffee. There was something in this raven-haired guy that made him feel uneasy. It was as if he was a threat of something.

"Here we are," Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw how their cups matched and his didn't. "So, Sasuke-kun why were you waiting for me?" Sakura inquired as she took a sip of her coffee. Breaking the battle between their eyes, he focused his attention to the lady photographer. "I came here to know you're reply to the offer that I gave you," his eyes wandered to her beautiful features as she fidgeted under his gaze. "She's not going," he tore his gaze away from Sakura and to the fiery red head with a very agitated expression. "Excuse me?" "I said she's not going," Gaara's eyes narrowed as he repeated his statement. "Sorry, but you are in no-," "Actually Sasuke-kun, I really don't want to go…" Sakura cut his statement short with her stern reply. "Why? Because of HIM?" Sasuke glared at Gaara who only returned the favor. "Not only because of that… I want to enjoy photography… and I feel that I'll enjoy it best here… in Japan," there was an apologetic look in her face that made him believer her. "Suit yourself," he said as he stepped out of her apartment, slamming the door in the process.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about that I was just-," "Thank you," she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as she repeated her words again and again. Gaara of course returned her embrace. They stood there, listening to each other's heart beat. Gaara's chin on her head as Sakura's head leaned against his chest, both their eyes closed.

"Sakura, why is…?" her female friend barged into her apartment using a spare key. "Oh… did I come in a bad time?" The smirk on Tenten's face was devilish as she saw how Gaara and Sakura almost jerked away from each other with faces like tomatoes. "Okay… just came to tell you Naruto's back in town. Well then pretend I wasn't even here," she winked at them then closed the door.

"Naruto?" they said in unison.

_A/N: Okay comments and suggestions are truly welcome…oh by the way I've updated **Birds of Prey** but then I haven't received any mail that it was posted so thought you might want to know...  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Zooming In

**Chapter 8: Zooming In**

_A/N: Lots of update requests sent to me for this story so I have to postpone updating Broken Dawn because I was really moved by your requests… told you I liked getting PM's but not so much about updating my stories though… read and review onegai…_

"Sky blue eyes and unruly blond hair?" the pink haired photographer tilted her head as she looked at the person across her. "Loud mouth and lacks commonsense?" the red haired man added to her statement. "Yup, that's him," they simultaneously sighed then chuckled. "How do you know him?" Sakura was so interested to know that she looked like a girl asking for a lollipop. "He's my best friend since high school… and you?" Gaara happily replied as had fun watching her facial expressions. "Oh… we've known each other since kinder garden but I moved to Tokyo, he stayed in our hometown and never really got to talk much…" shaking her head in the impossibility of it all.

"Hey, let's visit him tomorrow. My flight's scheduled for 11 PM so I have plenty of time to waste. Besides, I'm already packed," Gaara smirked hearing her statement, and seeing her puppy-dog eyes makes him want to agree to anything. "Sure, we'll talk tomorrow. I think you need to rest," stroking her cheek with his fingers and brushing a strand of stray hair from her face, Gaara smiled handsomely as he saw her blush. "Thank you…" Sakura looked directly into his jade eyes ignoring her flushing cheeks.

Stepping out of the apartment, "Goodnight then," he bowed slightly. " 'Night," she returned the gesture. Her eyes never left s figure as it walked into the elevator then all rational thoughts disappeared, when she ran up to him and…

When Gaara turned around, he was surprised to see her behind him then his eyes widen in reaction when she tiptoed to kiss his cheeks. The only thing he did was look at her and touch his kissed skin. " 'Night," Sakura stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed. He swallowed with difficulty as his fingers grazed his cheek while a warm feeling spread throughout his body. Everyone waiting for the elevator stared at him as he stepped out… he was wearing a smug smile plus he was red like a tomato.

As the elevator doors closed, Sakura's emerald eyes widen in realization. Instinctively, one of her hands covered her open mouth. _I just made the first move!!! _This time she was sure that her blush won't go away for the entire night. She ran into her apartment, slammed the door shut and tried to find ways to distract her for the rest of the night. _This is not working… plus… I get to see him again… tomorrow!!! _Her fading pink tint of the cheeks turned into bright red as she realized that being near him is not exactly going to help her forget the… most aggressive thing she did to a man.

_Shit! Shit! Oh my god! _She bit her lower lip lightly as she marched to and fro on in her bedroom. The grandfather clock sounded throughout her apartment. _Oh my god! He's gonna be here in ten minutes and… damn it!!! I can't bring myself to face him!!! Not like I'm a walking tomato!!!_

The doorbell rang, _oh my god! _"Good morning," she stared at her reflection in her body mirror. Aside from her rapid heart slams and uneasy breathing, her face is all red and she can't bring herself to look- even at herself while imagining him in front of her.

"Morning," she said turned the knob and almost unhinged the door not even knowing who it was but at the sight of the unmistakable red hair, she had to avert her eyes. "Morning," her heart hitched and her breath nearly stopped when at one point she felt his warm fingers against her cheek then it was replaced with the soft texture of his lips.

When Gaara withdrew his face was the same color as hers, "You ready to go?" trying to clear his confusion with a cough, he slowly lifted his eyes to look at her. There a glow in her face that was different from before. "Y-yeah," she looked directly into his eyes and smiled which made him flush more.

The whole situation was just awkward. The two haven't talked to each other since they were at Sakura's doorstep. Each of them can't bring any topic to talk about without being embarrassed. _Come on! Why can't I speak another syllable without turning into a stammering idiot! _The red haired man licked his lips as he glared at the open road.

"By the way, if you and Naruto are that close… why weren't you in his wedding?" Sakura thanked the random idea that came to her mind. "I was there…" he looked at her truthfully completely forgetting about the event that morning. "Uh… I was their photographer. I got shots of EVERYONE there," she blatantly replied trying to make sure he gets her point.

"I'm not lying," Finally the awkward atmosphere lifted. "Wait… don't tell me… you're the missing best man!" she pointed her finger at him rudely. "Y-yeah," he reluctantly answered. "He almost got angry you know…" she sounded as if she wanted him to apologize.

_Flashback…_

"Look, look who is that hottie?" almost all he bridesmaid steal glances at him and made those irritating giggles when he passed by them. Then upon remembering that the best man- which happens to be him, is supposed to put some sort of tie around the girl who catches the bouquet, he disappeared out of the picture. _Sorry Naruto… not really my thing anyway. _

Pulling his tie loose, he wandered in the cherry blossom fields. It was a clear sunny day and the trees provide just enough shade. _I'll go greet him when the wedding's done._ The red headed best man sat on a strong branch and dozed off.

He did remember slowly opening his eyes to see something pink passed by then he slept again.

_End of Flashback…_

_So that's where I saw her… I thought it was just a dream. _"Why are you staring at?" he didn't realize that he was openly gazing at her while the lights turned green.

_So that's why he's there… _the pink haired photographer stole a glance at _her _driver and suppressed a laugh.

"Sakura! Gaara! You're finally here!" his blond sister greeted them as they got out of the car. "Temari-san, you know Naruto too?" Sakura inquired politely. "Of course, he and my little brother were like two peas in a pod," Temari hooked her arm around hers and led her some place. Looking back at her companion, Gaara merely nodded his head- more like encouraging her.

"Gaara! Nice of you to finally show up!" without looking back, he knew exactly who that voice belongs to. "Naruto… you finally got laid," he _returned _his welcome as soon as he caught sight of the whiskered blond. "Hey not so loud," Naruto pulled his neck to whisper. "What? Nobody in here knew you were a virgin?! Please… it's like stating the obvious," Gaara blatantly said making Naruto release him. "Gaara… since when were you this talkative?" the blond statement was like a slam on the gong and the mischievous grin on his friend's face was not helping at all.

"Where is she?" Naruto started looking around. "What the hell are you talking about?" he tried to sound clueless. "No use hiding it… I've seen every mood swing you have and that was not one of it," the blond still playfully looked under the table and in closets to tease his friend. "And what makes you think it's because of woman that I'm acting like this?" the red head rationally tried to reason. "Nothing… just a hunch…" the grin on Naruto's face was just annoying… for Gaara.

_Of all the situations, why does he have to have the right hunch now… _"Are…Sakura-chan!" Gaara almost froze when Naruto saw her but then he relaxed figuring out he had no clue.

"Naruto," the lady photographer smiled at the sight of her blond friend. "So… what does it feel like to lose your virginity?" she quickly teased him. "Sakura-chan, that's so mean. Really now… am I THAT obvious I mean as a virgin… before…" he looked as her like a lost puppy. "Uh… I don't want to be mean… but yeah… almost everyone knew," she sipped her drink as she stared at his almost crying expression. "NANI!!!" he then exclaimed soon after anime-like tears popped out of his eyes.

"Now that's harsh," a man with short raven black hair handed her another drink. Sakura's eyebrow rose in question as she received his offer. "Uh… Sakura-chan, this is Sai… he's a friend of mine," there was a glint of mischief in the blonde's eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "Nice to meet you," likewise, she decided to let it slip. "The pleasure is all mine," she was taken aback however when he took her hand and kissed it.

"Well, I'll leave you two lone then," she wanted to throw something at him… _He's setting me up! The nerve! _Faking a smile, she desperately prayed to the heavens for an intervention.

"Where were you?" the red head finally found the blond staring at another direction. "Oh… I played matchmaker… they do look good together right?" Naruto tried make a rectangle with his fingers… with Sai and Sakura in the middle. "What are you…," as his jade eyes saw what his friend was pertaining to, without second thought, he walked into the picture.

"Oi, Gaara!" he heard Naruto call but his blood boiled upon seeing that man looked at Sakura as if she was naked. "Sakura," he placed an arm around her waist with almost made her jump. "Gaara, you scared me there," mentally, the pink haired girl sighed. The heaven finally have heard her incessant pleads. "Sakura-san, who is this?" the guy glared at the red head who in turn returned the glare… a hundred times deadlier.

"Gaara, Sakura's boyfriend," Sakura suppressed her incoming blush upon hearing his statement. Never had he introduced himself _as her boyfriend _that way. His arms wound around her waist and his chin on his head. "You guys… hooked up?! You gotta be kidding me!" the loud blond exclaimed as he pointed his finger at the sweet couple.

_A/N: Okay, I don't know about marriage ceremonies but… hey I'm the author… I'm bending the rules… ehehe read and review please… _


	9. Chapter 9: Framed

**Chapter 9: Framed**

_A/N: On contrary to popular belief… I'm not dead…yet. Not that I know of anyway. Read and review like always. _

"We better go…" his lips were almost touching her ear. It made her feel warm all over. "Naruto, I know you like to talk but I have to go to Hawaii today so… we need to get going now before we catch traffic," the _couple _left the speechless blond and his irritated raven haired friend in the yard and silently left the party.

"Thanks for rescue," the pink haired photographer said as they drove off. "Uh," the red head uncomfortably replied as he recalled his bold actions a while ago. "I swear Naruto's trying to play matchmaker again," she shook her head incredulously as she let out a giggle. "Again? Does he do that often?" he looked directly at her beautiful face after the lights turned red. "Y..Yeah… there was one time he tried to hook me up with someone who had very round eyes and thick eyebrow… I think his name was Lee," the event a while ago lay forgotten for a moment as the two conversed comfortably with each other on the way to the airport.

"Here we are," Sakura let out a sigh as they parked. "Who are you going with anyway?" he tried to lengthen their time together as he removed his seatbelt. "Oh a co-photographer, she's very good I'm sure you've seen her shots in some famous magazines," she opened the car door reluctantly and to Gaara's dismay.

Upon his insistence, Gaara carried her not so heavy luggage for her. "You know, you don't have to do this," she felt a bit awkward being sent off by _him _of all people. " I didn't think you'd mind," he smirked handsomely making her stomach do sommersaults. "I…it's not like I mind. I'm glad you're here," she reassured him with a gentle smile.

"That's weird, I remembered her saying this is the place we'll meet," the pink haired photographer looked around to find her companion. Since Gaara doesn't know what she looks like, his jade eyes just wandered around. A certain someone caught his full attention.

A man with spiky raven black hair and black eyes wearing an American suit was heading for their direction. "Nice to meet you again," onyx versus jade was the battle. Upon their eye contact, each wasn't able to look away or blink. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura tried to break the tension.

"Your partner in this project had…some emergency so she can't come," he replied without looking at her. "However, I'll be coming with you. You need a partner in this project and I have business I have to attend to in Hawaii as well," Sasuke confidently tore his glare away from the red head and to the worried lady photographer. _NANI?! _If his eyes could kill… Sasuke would've been dead… in about a hundred different ways.

Sakura walked uncomfortably in between Gaara and Sasuke as they head for their assigned flight. "Sorry but this is where we split up," the tone of sarcasm in his voice was enough to make Gaara strangle the life out of him. "Gaara-kun, here," she handed him the photo of them together taken in that shrine a few days ago. "I told you I'll give you one didn't I?" her smile was so radiant it made him forget about a certain someone glaring at them.

"Were going to be late," their exchange of smiles was interrupted by a very monotonous voice. "Don't worry I'll take care of her," the triumphant look on the bastard's face as he place an arm on her shoulder to guide her was the last straw.

Without thinking, Gaara caught up to them, took Sakura away from Sasuke's malicious touch and gently kissed her lips. His arm was around her waist and his hand was on the back of her head as his lips were on hers. Of course, Sakura was stunned…at first but then she closed her eyes and relished the feel of his lips against hers.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched their little intimate display. People around them started to stare. He was like an antagonist in some sort of tragic love story. The one to whom the heroine was forced to marry even if she loves another man. And that man was obviously the one she is kissing now.

They kissed openly and intimately it was as if the whole world didn't exist. When they broke apart for air, the two had the same shade of red in their face. "Take care of yourself," he whispered while he held her tightly as if she's going to disappear. "You too…" she returned his gesture with equal intensity.

The lady photographer can't help but touch her lips every now and then as she watched the scenery grew blurry on her window. She was acting like a high-school girl that received her first kiss but she didn't care. All she knew was that, that kiss… mean something… something great…something wonderful.

The irritated look on his face didn't disappear as they board the plane. All throughout the flight, she rarely talks to him… her eyes were always on the window as she touched her lips again and again accompanied by a love-struck smile.

_Out of sight… out of mind…Gaara, _Sasuke proclaimed as he smirked inwardly. Finally, they were in Hawaii.

On their first day, Sakura barely had time to rest. Her boss, Sasuke, immediately requested for her to accompany him in the famous landscapes.

Thankfully they were able to exchange e-mail adds and numbers on the way to the airport. She barely managed to make a decent mail to Gaara telling him that she's already in Hawaii together with a picture of her wearing a necklace of orchids.

As Sakura was taking a few shots of the sunset by the beach, her cell phone in her bag rang. Sasuke watched her as she was so engrossed with taking pictures while he on the other hand answered her call.

"No need to be worried about your girl Gaara. She's in good hands," he quickly said as he heard the voice on the other line. "Where is she?" Gaara demanded. "Well I can say that she's at the beach taking pictures or… she's on my bed…naked," this was his time to irritate him and he was enjoying every moment of it.

With that the call ended, Sasuke erased any traces of the call before returning her phone in her bag.

That night, Sakura was glad to receive mail from Gaara it contained the usual hello and how are you doing statements but his last statement made her eyebrow raise. It says… I'll be seeing you then. Whenever he say those words he would appear in front of her in the most unexpected moment.

_Well it's not like he'll appear in front of me. I am afterall in Hawaii. _She refused to expect that he will come for her until…

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you said this was supposed to be a business meeting," she looked around and saw a very romantic setting where the people were mostly couples. There was soft music in the air and the tables were candlelit.

"You think about it too much," he pulled out a chair for her. Sakura reluctantly accepted. Dinner was quiet and formal. Conversations were only about the sceneries and nothing personal. She felt stiff… as if her breath was controlled and her heartbeat was voluntary.

"Why don't we dance?" Sasuke offered her his hand. "I don't think that's a good idea," she tried to decline but Sasuke took her hand. "I'll teach you if you don't know how," his lips were grazing on her earlobes. It made her skin crawl.

"I think she prefers to be taught by me…" Sakura's emerald eyes widen in surprise as the familiar cool water scent plagued her senses. A handsome red haired man wearing a loose tie, open coat, blue shirt with black slacks stepped in. "G…Gaara?" she wanted to make sure it was really him or if she was dreaming.

When he offered her his hand, Sakura accepted without second thought. Sasuke was again left to stare at them. "What are you doing here?" she asked immediately as they began to dance with the romantic tune. "I told you I'll be seeing you didn't I?" his hand crept around her waist bringing her closer. "Besides I don't like him being around you too much," he was obviously pertaining to the pitiful man glaring at them.

"Sasuke's just my boss," she can't believe that he was THAT jealous. "I know… I trust you… it's him I don't trust," he reassured her as he caressed her cheek with his fingers. "How did you get here so fast anyway?" she closed her eyes as she felt his sweet caress. "I got on the next flight…" he smirked as he threw a glance at the place where Sasuke was once standing on.

"But the real reason was… I wanted to see you," they got lost in each others eyes for the longest moment before they leaned in to let their lips touch.

_A/N: Was this a bit cheesy? Read and review please…_


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Room

Chapter 10: Dark Room

**Chapter 10: Dark Room**

_A/N: WAAAHHH!! I've been away for so long I almost forgot how to write bwahahaha XD this is the return of the come back. Give me time to adjust, okay? I'm still welcome, right? TT I miss your reviews… so make a good one for me. Read and review…_

The sound of the thick glass hitting the hard wood of the bar made a few people look. The bartender already has his eye on the raven haired man who has been drinking for the last four hours since he came in. Slamming his money on the bar, the man wearing a formal suit with loose tie and half unbuttoned shirt ordered "The strongest you've got," his eyes were burning with rage as his entire body kept its cool. A few brave women had the guts to flirt with him a sharp glare was all the response they need to realize that their company is not needed.

"Stop making that face… you'll grow wrinkles," Sasuke immediately looked at the woman with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing a red silk halter back mini dress that hugged her curves. "You know… that look won't chase 'me' away," the woman sat beside him and ordered a drink gracefully.

Playing with the cherry on her drink, the blond began "I can help you… you know." "I don't settle for sluts," Sasuke gulped down his drink and ordered for another one. "I don't use that kind of currency," the girl replied as if there was nothing insulting about Sasuke's statement. "I do salute you for the effort… setting her up for a trip To Hawaii, the 'almost' romantic dinner…" "What the hell do you want?!" He slammed his glass on the table roughly making almost everyone in the bar, stare. "Easy there tiger… the name's Ino… and I 'think' we'll be good friends from now on," the girl finally looked at Sasuke's enraged onyx eyes and smirked as she extended her hands. Sasuke reluctantly returned her gesture as the activity in the bar resumed after a moment of silence.

"That's your room?" the pink haired photographer looked at the door across _her_ room. "Yeah… I had it arranged," the red haired business man muttered as he slowly encircled his strong arms around her petite form. Shaking her head in helplessness, she pecked his lips and drew away from his embrace. "Ja… oyasuminasai," Sakura stood by her doorstep and winked at the stunned red head. "Yeah, oyasumi," Gaara can't help but smirk. The girl was absolutely unpredictable.

It was still pitch black outside when a hotel door opened to let out pink haired photographer. Her long silky tresses was tied back with a ponytail as she lightly exited her room carrying her camera and tripod. Turning around the corner towards the elevator, her emerald eyes widened in surprise to find a handsome redheaded guy leaning on a nearby wall as if waiting for her. "Ohayo," his flaming red hair was as unruly as usual giving him that morning look that did not at all ruin his overwhelming presence. "Why are you up this early?" Sakura approached him halfway as he did too. His reserved smile made her feel heart beats in her ears and her stomach do summersaults.

Without saying other word, Gaara tipped her chin and gently brushed his lips over hers. That singe act sent shivers to her spine and rendered her speechless. "I'm here to help you of course," he took the tripod and the camera Sakura were carrying then took hold of her hand to lead her to the empty lift.

Her face was warm… as was her entire body… that much she knows. This man… his stunningly handsome businessman right beside her… with his arm around her and was now kissing her hair… is the same guy who mysteriously appeared on her photo weeks ago and now… they're already this intimate. Never had she imagined it would come to this.

"How did you know I would be out this early?" Sakura looked bashfully at his strong jade eyes. His reply was a silent smirk, making the lady photographer raise her eyebrow.

_Flashback_

As soon as Sakura's door closed, he smiled. Unconsciously his thumb grazed over his lips as if not believing everything was. A passing maid made woke him from his trance. He tore his gaze from the lady photographer's closed door as he gently bit his lip… that smile never left his face until he was lying on his king sized bed.

Aside from being an insomniac, there was one valid reason why he was still up – it includes a certain pink haired lady with mesmerizing emerald eyes. Whether his eyes were closed or not, he just kept seeing her. Unaware of the hours that passed as he started to lie awake in thought of the lady photographer, Gaara decided to leave the room to get some fresh air.

His thin eyebrow rose in curiosity as he saw that Sakura' lights were turned on already and that someone inside the room was moving about. Looking at a nearby window, he finally realized the reason for Sakura's hurry.

_End of Flashback_

"You're up this early to take pictures of the sunrise am I right?" Gaara asked as they passed by the lobby with their fingers intertwined. "Is it that obvious?" Sakura asked playfully as she left her companion lead the way. "Where are we going anyway?" she was too amused with Gaara's enthusiasm to realize that he was leading her to some unfamiliar place.

Sakura's face lit up as she saw a blanket laid on the sand with a picnic basket on the side. "You planned this?" her smile was so beautiful he had to kiss her right then and there. The warmth of his lips was enough for her to ignore coldness on the early morning air. As they drew apart, Sakura was blushing from head to toe as she shyly muttered "Moh,"

The sun was slowly peeking from the vast blanket of dark water. Its rays gradually turning the dark ocean into a sparkling carpet as the stars above started to disappear one by one. Anyone would be awed by its beauty except for one.

His eyes remained fastened on the pink haired photographer as she was seriously taking her shots of the breathtaking scene. No matter how spectacular the sun rise was… it became a blur… for him… nothing else was worth seeing than this. _Since when did I become so attached to her like this? _

"Nice sunrise, is it not?" a blond lady approached a raven haired guy that was glaring at the couple in a distance. "Yeah," Sasuke sarcastically spat as he looked away and glared at Ino. "She's _your _employee right?" her long slender finger point at the pink haired photographer that was now taking pictures of her unaware companion. "He's _your _ex right?" he rebutted as he cocked his head at the red head that was turning away from Sakura's camera after he realized that she was taking his photo.

"I do prefer hard-to-get guys…" the blond lady smiled maliciously as her ocean blue eyes reflected the couple. "She's your friend is right?" never taking his onyx eyes away from the romantic scene. "That makes it more interesting…" Ino winked at him as he smirked back.

After the photo shoot, Sakura and Gaara decided to head back to the hotel room to rest a bit with a promise to meet afterwards.

_What are we supposed to be? _Her long pink hair splayed on the bed while her hand rested on her forehead while her thoughts lazily trailed. Slowly her eyelids began to close, but a knock on her door brushed off the traces of sleep in her eyes. Assuming that the person on the door was 'the' someone she expected, she jumped out of bed and looked at the mirror to brush her hair and fix her clothes.

Composing herself, she immediately opened the door. "You're early," her smile faded as son as she saw who was on the other side of the door.

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys… read and review please. _


	11. Chapter 11: Thinner

**Chapter 11: Thinner**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Now when was my last update of this story?! I can't believe I've never updated this! I'm really sorry. Here's the long awaited update! Like always read and review please!!!_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

A stupid, love-struck smile was plastered on his face but he didn't give a damn. As far a he cares, he was having the time of his life with doing nothing but staring at that pink haired angel. Still today, he was wondering whether she is just a figment of his imagination… _Sakura… _

Every part of her personality that he sees seems to entice him more and more. Not once did a woman catch his attention… except for her. Ah yes, he seems to have used that phrase a lot when it comes to Sakura. _She's just… different. _

Unconsciously, his jade eyes were staring at the ceiling while lost in thought. His happy daydreams were cut short however with the ringing of the phone on the bedside table.

Picking up the phone hastily, he half expected it to be the girl next door but "Sorry for the intrusion sir, but there's a guest here who wishes to see you," the polite staff informed him.

This thin eyebrow rose in curiosity. No one knew he would be in Hawaii except for his siblings but they wouldn't travel half way around the world to tease him… right? "Did the guest say his/her name?" he asked as he retrieved his coat.

"I'm sorry sir. She didn't. She only instructed me to tell you that she is waiting in the lobby," the good employee replied.

"I see… can you describe her for me?" _Temari… you can not possibly have followed me here to…_

"Well, she's tall… and blond…" the conversation was abruptly ended by Gaara as soon as he heard he description.

_Temari… what the hell are you planning flying from Japan…_ he immediately put down the receiver and looked at the wall clock. _I still have time before I see Sakura. I'm gonna end this quick. _

Quietly, Gaara made his way out of the room careful not to let the girl next door know that he was stepping out. _I don't want her being teased by Temari... _they just became an official couple only **days **ago.

Composing herself, she immediately opened the door. "You're early," her smile faded as soon as she saw who was on the other side of the door.

A hotel staff holding a boxed package beamed at her as she opened the door. "How can I help you?" her voice did betray a bit of her disappointment.

"Miss Haruno, the gentleman waiting in the lobby asked me to deliver this for you and to inform you that he will be waiting in the garden," he handed her the package and then left.

Closing the door, Sakura cleared a table to put the rather large package. "Gentleman…" she repeated unconsciously as she was half excited to know what was in the package. Her hands lifted the lid and a surprised gasp escaped her lips.

It was a black cocktail dress with matching sandals. A little card in the middle said "Wear this for me please," made her bite her lower lip as she lifted the dress from the box. It was a silk crisscross halter back that would definitely follow her form well.

_What are you planning, Gaara… _she thought of. Then she ran into the bathroom with the dress and the sandals. _I mustn't keep him waiting then… since he's gone through all the trouble. _

The dress hugged her curves perfectly. The color made her porcelain skin glow brighter. The sandals were exactly her size. _I didn't know he paid THAT close attention. _Every person she passed turned their heads to catch another glimpse at her which made her intimidated.

He almost pushed the people away from the lift as he got off. _This is no time for your jokes, Temari. _Upon arriving at the lobby, Gaara immediately searched for his sister. No signs of his pigtailed sister anywhere. "Excuse me, you called me and told me that a guest is waiting for me…" getting impatient he finally asked the receptionist.

"Ah, yes sir. She's right there," the receptionist gestured towards the blond sitting on one of the hotel's expensive sofas.

Verbalizing his thanks, "Temari… what are you doing…" his statement was cut short as he saw who his 'guest' was.

"Long time no see, Gaara," she played with her long blond hair as her blue eyes reflected his stunned expression. "What? No hug?" she teased as she got up and closed the distance between them.

"What are you doing here, Ino?" Gaara's tone grew serious as he kept a safe but short distance between them.

"I miss you," Ino did not hesitate to reach out and touch his cheek but Gaara grabbed her wrist halfway.

"I thought I made it clear? I'm not interested with women who wear perfume to hide their cheap scent," his grip grew tighter as his jade eyes narrowed. "Now leave me alone," he let her go then walked off.

As she walked elegantly to the gardens, her emerald eyes began to search for his red hair in the midst of all the people. She stopped midway. _Why are there so many people in the garden anyway? _Looking around, her eyes widened in shock to see some of her photos on display in an outdoor exhibit.

Her entire body froze as she was in front of one of her shots while people were flocking to see it as well. Nods and praises rained in as they caught sight of the photo.

"May I present the photographer, Haruno, Sakura," someone proclaimed from the back of the group. Like the red sea, the people divided to make way for the person.

Sakura's body still remained stiff as she saw her boss wearing an almost matching suit as hers make his way towards her. "Sasuke-san?" she was finally able to mutter.

"These people are critics from all over America. Do not disappoint me," Sasuke whispered as he took her arm and placed it on his.

"I didn't know there would be an exhibit here," Sakura said even though her mind was thinking of something else… _I thought it was Gaara who sent the dress… _

"If you have something _else _planned for tonight… cancel it," this was no suggestion and Sakura was in no place to refuse so she only kept her silence as they walked around.

"You two make a lovely couple," an old woman who Sakura recognized to be a retired photographer smiled. The other folks heard then threw in their comments as well.

"No… he's just my…" Sakura was about to say when…

"Really?" Sasuke cut her off then pulled her closer to him.

"A relationship is over when **I **say it's over!" Ino said to his retreating form.

Gaara stopped walking abruptly then smirked. "What relationship? Ino, we never had one," he didn't bother to turn around to see her face grew red with anger.

"You think you're little photographer is so special?" this statement however made Gaara not only turn around but walk back towards Ino.

"What do you mean?" he grabbed her arms in a vice-like grip.

"Look… there she is enjoying herself with another man," her blue eyes looked at the lighted gardens with a couple as the center of their attention of the crowd.

One look was all it took for Gaara to almost throw Ino back into the sofa and to enter the gardens. His jade eyes fixated on the beautiful pink haired lady that was uncomfortably standing in the middle of a growing crowd.

_What should I do now? I can't embarrass Sasuke-san like this… _Sakura stood at his side without saying a word as Sasuke received all the crowd's comments.

"I'm sorry but she belongs to me," Gaara untangled Sakura's arms from Sasuke's then imprisoned her within his. The crowd gasp then muttered to each other as they saw the sight.

"Ah, I know you! You are the one that painted Sakura am I right?" one younger critic said in a louder tone that made the others silent.

"Yes," Gaara answered but his eyes were on Sakura.

"Ah, and Miss Haruno had your photo in her exhibit am I right?" the enthusiastic man asked as the crowd's curiosity grew.

"Hai," Sakura smiled as his embrace grew tighter.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Although you and Miss Haruno make a lovely couple. These two here are a match made in heaven!" with the man's statement, the crowd began to throw in their interest as well.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal her away now?" the crowd verbalized their answer in a very unorganized manner.

Sakura blushed under his hot gaze but when he put his arms on her back and behind her knees, she was made to hang onto his neck as he carried her bridal style away fro the garden. The teasing crowd applauded, laughed and cheered as they made their way out.

Although Gaara was wearing his usual cargo pants and collared shirt he still shines brighter than Sasuke who was wearing his formal ironed tuxedo with his clean shoes. That much Sasuke felt as he saw how Sakura was fixated on the guy as if he was the only person in the picture.

Sasuke clenched his fist as he watched him take her away. For a moment his jade eyes and his onyx eyes met in a deadly exchange. _This is not yet over..._

_**Little Falcon:**__ Tell me what you think… read and review please…_


	12. Chapter 12: Background

**Chapter 12: Background**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao! Here another juicy update for you guys! Read and review like always. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Now, what kind of man will I be if I don't know when the girl I love is in trouble?" with his unruly crimson hair and captivating jade eyes together with that bad boy smirk made her go weak as he leaned on her doorframe to let their lips meet.

The lady photographer wearing the sexy black dress immediately wound her arms around his neck as their kiss began to escalate into something more passionate. His hand fumbled to open her door as his other arm held her so close without becoming one.

With his foot, Gaara closed the door not caring if it almost slammed against the frame. Their lips never broke apart as they struggled to take off each other's clothes. Desperate to feel each other's skin against theirs they almost tore their clothes away as they blindly made their way to her bed.

Her torn cocktail dress lay side by side with his shirt- its buttons scattered about. They quietly laid witness to the throes of passion that took place more than once that night.

Sunlight tickled his eyes to open. Her scent filled his senses as he woke up. Glancing at the woman in his arms, a satisfied smirk crept on his face. Indicative of his bliss from last night's events. _And here I thought I was aggressive. _His jade eyes wandered to the bite marks on her slender neck as he felt the long scratches on his back.

Again, she surprised him. _When it comes to Sakura, nothing goes as I predicted them to be._ Can't help himself- he began to sprinkle her bare neck with butterfly kisses that made her lean in more to his administrations.

Having a heavenly night was one thing but waking up with that love machine worshipping your neck is another. All traces of sleep vanished as their eyes met for a split second then they were at each other's lips yet again.

"Good morning to you too," she wrestled to sit on top of him as they broke their kiss for air. The sheet in between them provided little protection to what he 'felt' that it made her laugh. "We don't have time for 'that'. Our flight leaves in an hour," she glanced at the wall clock hanging above the bed.

With a helpless groan, he agreed to leave her room to pack his things up. As he zipped up his luggage, he stared at the bedside calendar for a while. _So today's that day again, huh. _The knock on the door woke him up from his train of thoughts. Soon after, Gaara carried his things away and quietly left the room.

"What's wrong?" she touched his face with her soft hand.

He replied with a gentle smile as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Nothing," then he interlinked their fingers and led the way to the elevators.

"I can't spend the rest of the day with you. I have something important to do. Is that okay?" with her mesmerizing emerald orbs pleading. How could one say no? Sakura said as their plane was airborne.

"Yeah, I have something do as well," he answered quietly as he watched her smile in relief.

After a long, passionate kiss that made the cab driver blush, Sakura waved goodbye as the cab drove away. Her smile faded as she stepped into her apartment. The calendar was the first thing she looked at as her lights went on. Without even changing or taking a rest, she stepped out again.

_How many years has it been? _Her steps felt heavier and heavier as she neared her destination. Without making a sound, she placed the flowers on the marble tombstone and lit several incense. The name carved on the stone reflected on her eyes as she immediately walked away.

"You sure you don't want to rest a bit?" there were no happy welcomes given by his usually jubilant siblings. Instead, they just waited for him to arrive as they wore their formal clothes. Gaara just left his baggage on his room, changed quickly then led the way out.

His jade eyes shook upon seeing the fresh flowers placed before her grave. In an act of rage, he swept them away together with the incense, with just a swing of arm. Temari and Kankuro didn't bother restraining or comforting their youngest sibling. It was always like this every year.

"How long will it take for them to know? We don't want their apologies," Kankuro placed their offerings properly in place of the ones Gaara trashed.

"Apology? They didn't do that because they were sorry… they did that to quiet their guilt. It's their fault mom is dead." Gaara's voice was cold and monotonous. After finally calming down, the three politely bowed and said their prayers.

Miles away, Sakura sat in the lobby while hearing the machines bleeping and the pen scratching against paper. The nurse greeted her with a smile as she led the way to the room. Raising her head, she saw a woman lying weakly on the bed with tubes connected to her body. With a quiet bow, the nurse left, leaving Sakura alone.

The room was all white, filled with the beeping of the machines connected to her… death hovering in the air. "I'm here, Mom," her hands trembled uncontrollably as she gingerly took the old woman's bony hand in hers. Her tears trickled down her cheeks as she let the back of her hand touch her face.

It had been more than a decade ago… but her memory as a little girl was as clear as she is seeing her mother now.

_Flashback…_

A little girl wandered the busy corridors of the hospital looking for her dad while her mother was sleeping in the room. People marched here and there hurriedly so she decided to rest in the corner where there was a window with an amazing view.

"My wife was first on the list! How can you give it to someone else?!" her little steps stop as she heard a man's angry tone from around the corner. Curious, she popped her little pink head into the door to see.

"Sir, you're wife can be better with certain medications. Whereas, this patient's only chance to live is to have a transplant," her emerald eyes recognized the doctor speaking. It was her mom's doctor. He always smiles at her and gives her candy while reassuring her that her mom's going to be okay.

"And if she doesn't?" the man slammed his clenched fist onto the desk that it made the little girl squeak in reaction. Immediately, the two men in the room looked at the little girl.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be here," the doctor knelt in front of her, making their eyes leveled.

Still ignorant to fear, she dared to look at the angry man's face. However, his eyes weren't mad at all. They looked at her with a gentle glint the way his father's eyes look when he looks at her.

It was an image that burned in her memory. Never had she seen a man so angry yet held the kindest eyes she's ever seen.

_**Little Falcon:**__ this is where the drama kicks in! Read and review, please!_


	13. Chapter 13: Lighting

**Chapter 13: Lighting**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Who wants their fortunes told? I can do it for you! Just kidding! Another update, it's a miracle! Read and review alright?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"Touru-kun, it's me…" her sky blue eyes gleamed with malice as she twirled a strand of her blond hair in her finger. _**No one **__is better than me… you'll see. _A dangerous smirk appeared on her face as she concluded the call.

The ringing of the phone made her leave the confines of her dark room. Her pink hair was tied up in a neat bun behind her head preventing it from getting in the way of her work. Still wearing her safety apron, Sakura answered the phone. "Sakura! It's Temari!" in the background she heard a familiar voice saying _Oi, Temari what the hell are you…_she was so sure it was Gaara.

"Temari, what is it? It sounds like Gaara's not happy with what you're about to tell me," somehow in her imagination, she sees the older sister pushing her youngest brother away with just one arm just like in the anime.

_A minute earlier… _

"I see things went well in Hawaii," a sadistic smirk was plastered on her sister's face as she watched him reading a text message from the lady photographer.

"None of your business," he immediately regained his nonchalant façade as he realized he was seeing stalked.

"Hmmm, I'm going to call Sakura and ask if you got laid," Temari jumped off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"The hell you are!" Gaara ran for it but she was already running around, dialing the phone when he started.

"Sakura! It's me Temari!" the sadistic blond eyed her brother. Pressing the mute, "Not another step closer or I'll _really_ ask her that," she threatened him confidently. Gaara knowing that his sister's serious stood frozen on his spot as Temari resumed talking with Sakura.

"I have fashion show this weekend. Want to come?" she almost laughed out loud seeing her brother's relieved face. Ending the call, she grinned widely at him. "She said she'll be coming so that means… you will too right?" Gaara could almost swear she's the most conniving sister anyone could ever have.

The catwalk was set. Everything in the stage looks absolutely perfect, but the backstage was another story. People ran to and fro- make-up artists, assistants and models alike.

"Touru! What exactly do you mean by that?!" Temari glared at the top ranking model that was checking her nails casually.

"What part of 'I'm not going to walk if it's not with Ino' do you not understand?" Touru flipped a strand of her long brown hair. Some of the models already began eavesdropping on their not exactly private conversation.

"Ino was fired months ago! Why the hell would you demand something that outrageous?" the blond fashion designer flailed her arms in the air in irritability.

"You fired her because she broke up with your brother. You can easily call her back you know," she mocked her more by handing her a phone.

"Ino never had a relationship with Gaara. I fired her because she was so unprofessional- coming to work two hours late, calling to be absent in the last minute. There is no way, I'll call her back!" Temari slapped the phone away from Touru's hand. It flew across the room making an even bigger commotion.

"Fine, maybe you can just let that bitch who Gaara replaced Ino with, be your model," as if on cue, Sakura entered the back stage with a bouquet in her hands.

Temari's temper began to simmer down as she saw how Sakura, who was wearing, a simple black cocktail dress, outshine this top ranking model, who was wearing one of her greatest creation. Somehow the saying 'beauty is effortless' took a physical form.

"You know what. I think I'll do just that," Touru's face was so shocked as she watched the fashion designer walked away from her and to the pink haired girl carrying flowers.

"Congratulations in advance Temari-san," Sakura was completely oblivious of the commotion and greeted her enthusiastically.

Accepting the stargazers, she smiled "Sakura…. Do you have any problems being on stage?"

His jade eyes scanned the area for the third time as he avoided love stuck eyes of the girls hovering around him. He was already uncomfortable wearing a four-piece suit but being surrounded by hormone-crazed women makes it worse.

"Gaara, she'll be here. Why don't you just take a seat?" his older brother sweat-dropped seeing his impatience.

"I heard he's got a new girlfriend," one girl said to the other.

"Ino-san said the girl was so plain-looking! I can't believe he actually replace her with a common girl," Gaara was about to let him get a piece of his mind when the lights went off. Finally, the show was starting.

"Oh, there's Tenten and Neji. Weren't they supposed to be with Sakura?" Kankuro waved at the two to know they were there.

"Sakura? She's still not here? But I swear she arrived earlier," Sakura's friend took a seat near the catwalk- a privilege given by Temari of course.

Gaara sulked quietly as he walked the lights on the catwalk dance. He was not that inconsiderate to leave his sister's show just because his girlfriend didn't show.

The awed reaction of the crowd made him look at the model who was about to walk down the runway. "Isn't that…" Tenten's words were barely audible. His heartbeat in his ears so loud he can barely hear anything else.

The model was wearing a black, off shoulder gown, showing an ample amount of her cleavage. The corset binding her torso was red and it didn't cover her flat midsection. Her black and red layered skirt was ankle length but it was cut unevenly, there was a long slit on her left leg that showed until her upper outer thigh. Her boots were high-heeled and had the same color as her corset.

"Who's that model? She's not Touru-san… but she's more alluring," he heard a comment from someone behind him followed by others.

Her long pink tresses were in stylish waves behind her back and her flawless skin glowed under the hot lights. Elegantly, just like a pro, she glided down the aisle and discreetly gave him a wink before going back stage again.

His chest swelled with pride as he heard the people praise her beauty. Somehow in the back of his head, he wanted so much to declare to the world that that woman is his and his alone.

Still wearing that dress, upon Temari's insistence, she left the back stage and searched for him. "You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine," a pair of arms embraced her from behind.

Automatically, Sakura smiled as she heard his voice. Turning around, "And looks who's talking?" she fixed his coat but her eyes were locked with his. "You're making every girl faint from the sight of you. I'm afraid to call you mine because they might hurt me," she wrapped her arms around his neck and sealed their joke with a kiss.

"Is that the one Ino-san was talking about? There isn't anything plain about her?" one model said to the Touru who was silently fuming with anger. Hardly anyone noticed her presence. Everyone's eyes were on the amateur model that was with Gaara.

The vibration on her bag distracted her from her moment with her impatient boyfriend. She was still in his arms when she answered the call. Immediately, blood drained on her face as she ended the call.

"What is it?" Gaara released her sensing her distress.

"My mom… I need to go to the hospital," she was about to run off when he grabbed her arm.

"I'll go with you," he muttered as he led the way to his car.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please. _


	14. Chapter 14: Black and White

**Chapter 14: Black and White**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I regret to inform you guys that I'll be busy this month but I'll update whenever I can so read and review and maybe I can update when I get a lot. Hahaha___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her fingers tapped unconsciously as the scenery flew by the window with their speed. With great effort, she kept blinking back her building tears.

His jade eyes still took notice of his woman sitting beside him while he raced to the hospital she told him to go. While the lights were still red, Gaara gently placed his hand on top of her drumming fingers. "Calm down. She'll be okay," the way he said it was so honest, she could almost believe them to be true.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" she can no longer continue to talk because if she did her tears would come relentlessly. And that was the last thing she wanted him and her mother to see.

"I understand," his smile reassured her somehow.

Gaara and Sakura ran in the hospital and to her mother's room.

Doctors and nurses filled the room and surrounded the old woman. A nurse left the room and immediately recognized Sakura. "Haruno-san (Ms. Haruno), you're mother is in critical condition. I'm sorry but you can't go in right now. I'll inform you of her progress," she said in a cold clinical manner then entered the room again.

Finally, she can no longer blink back her tears. Her vision instantly grew blurry as she saw her mom when the door opened for a moment. Her heart clenched so bad she feared it would stop beating entirely. She covered her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud.

The sight of her tears broke his heart. Without hesitation, Gaara pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes in pain as he heard her cry openly against his chest.

For a while, they stayed like that even when her cries were reduced to sobs. He continued to tenderly stroke her hair and kiss her forehead.

Just with his warmth alone, the lady photographer felt so secure. She didn't plan on breaking down like that but when she felt his tight embrace it was as if her walls broke down easily. Quietly, she remained in his arms.

His jade eyes passed a glance at the room label containing the patient name and her doctor. His body froze immediately as his pupils dilated in response. "Haruno…Tsubaki," his voice shook as he read the label.

Sakura drew back to see Gaara's pale face. "That's my mother's name, why?"

Gaara roughly pushed her away from him as he leaned on the wall for support. His fingers ran through his unruly crimson hair. "May 9th sixteen years ago, your mom received her new heart from St. Andrew's hospital," his voice was barely audible but he didn't care. His vision was growing dim and his head was spinning.

"W…why do you know that?" her face also started to lose its color. _It can't be… please don't tell me…_

"I don't need to tell you…" his eyes looked at her accusingly. No traces of the warmth or gentleness he always gave her. That alone made her step back. "I hope she dies…"

**SLAP!!!**

All her fear and panic disappeared as she heard his last words. In reaction, she raised her hand and hit him with all the energy she had. Tears resumed their paths along her cheek as she watched Gaara wipe away the blood from his lip.

"Everyday since Mom received her heart. Everyday. She kept apologizing for being the one to live. Even if it wasn't her fault, she took all the blame for herself. She was the one who kept sending flowers to your mom's grave! Just because your Mom died first doesn't give you the right to say those words to her," her voice was shaking from both anger and incredible wretchedness.

There was a disturbing beeping in the room, making the doctors and nurses panic. When Sakura looked back at Gaara, he was gone. Her emerald eyes reflected the long white empty corridors of the hospital for the longest time.

When she heard the doctors leave the room together, she knew what to expect. Without waiting for one person to explain, she entered the room, her tears silently trickling down her chin.

All the machines attached to her were no longer beeping. The black screens mirrored the lifeless body on the bed. Without a sound, she sat on the bed and held her cold, bony hand against her tear stained cheek. Repeatedly, she kissed her mother's hand as her eyes never left her peaceful face.

_Flashback…_

"See? I told you your Mom's going to be okay," the good doctor smiled at the little pink haired girl as she sat obediently on her mom's bed.

Her emerald eyes watched her Mom's sleeping face. Clumsily, she got off the bed to follow the doctor to thank him. Again, she found herself lost in the endless corridors of the hospital.

Recognizing a common room, the little girl made her way towards it only to see a boy about her age with flaming red hair enter first. Curious, she peeked through the open door.

"I've only got these…" the little boy laid down a handful of pennies on the doctor's desk.

"…What are these for?" the doctor gazed at the kid with a sad look in his eyes.

"How much are miracles?" the little boy asked honestly. His jade eyes looking at the doctor hopefully. "You told my Dad that it would take a miracle to help Mom. How much are they? I can get my sister and my brother to pay as well," he tugged the doctor's sleeve, as if begging for an answer.

_End of Flashback…_

Sakura stood in front of a closed door with a paper bag in her hand. The clothes she wore when they rushed to the hospital didn't belong to her so she found it an unspoken obligation to return it.

_What am I doing? Temari would probably throw these away anyway. _Having no choice, she left the paper bag at the doorstep and made her way to the elevator.

"Sakura?" an older blond female smiled at her weakly. "Can I talk to you?" Temari lead the way.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	15. Chapter 15: Blurred

**Chapter 15: Blurred**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao! I found time to update so here it is! Read and review please…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_Flashback…_

The door quietly opened and soon after, he walked in without meeting anyone's eyes. "Oi, Gaara! What happened to Sakura's mom?" his blond sister asked worried as she blocked his way.

Temari stepped back literally upon meeting his enraged eyes. It had been years since she last saw him looking at her with those unforgiving glaring jade. His brother also got up from the couch as he felt the tension in the air. "What's the matter, Gaara?" he too was concerned as Temari was.

"It was her… it was her mother. It was her mother that took mom away!" Gaara was mumbling at the beginning and was yelling at the end.

"No…no way," Kankuro looked at their sister who was surprised at first but was able to regain her composure at the end. "Temari…"

"Gaara," her hand was trembling uncontrollably as she tapped his stiff shoulder. "We already told you before didn't we? It was a clinical decision that mom wasn't condition wasn't stable enough to receive the heart even though she was the first on the list. The heart would've expired if they waited for her condition to be better so they gave it to another person. Sakura's mom had no fault…" her voice was shaking as tears began to form in the eyes that reflected her broken brother.

"No! No! Mom deserves to live! If it wasn't for me…" her little brother cut her short and looked at her directly… with the eyes that for the first time in a long while… looked like he _is_ the youngest one among them. After a quick second, they returned to his fierce glare… then he walked away… the door slamming shut as he left home.

_End of Flashback…_

"Sakura?" an older blond female smiled at her weakly. "Can I talk to you?" Temari lead the way.

For some reason, she can't bring herself to meet the fashion designer's eyes but she still agreed to her request as evidenced by her following her to the lift.

They were alone when they stepped inside the elevator. Standing side by side yet there was a huge gap in between them, the two stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Is that…" Temari was the first to break the uneasy tension. She pointed at the paper bag the lady photographer was carrying with her.

Slightly turning towards her, Sakura lifted the bag. "It's the clothes I wore when I rushed to the hospital together with your brother," somehow since the day that person said those cruel words to her she can't bring herself to speak even his name. "I came to return them… and also say thanks," her voice was low but her intention was sincere and still she failed to meet her gaze.

"You can keep them," with her limited look at her blond friend, she saw the light but genuine smile on her face. Temari wasn't asking her to keep the clothes because she no longer wanted them because she wore it but because of something else… "Those clothes chose you the moment you wore them. It's a token of gratitude for being my model that day," Finally, Sakura was able to lift her emerald eyes to meet her friend's.

"Temari…" the growing emotional scenario was broken by the double doors opening to let them off.

In a nearby café, the two sat together with the tension almost dissolving. Soon after ordering, Temari took Sakura's hand. "I'm _so_ sorry…" her hands that enclosed her friend's were cold and shaking as she expressed her deepest apologies.

"…What for?" _I should be the one apologizing right? _In the back of her mind, the intention to apologize appeared but something held it back. _Why should I apologize? Neither I nor my mom did something worth saying sorry for?! _

"…a part of that apology was because we weren't able to attend your mom's funeral… but a large part of it was for Gaara…" just hearing his name made her flinch.

Silence accepted her apology but also asked her unspoken question.

"I didn't know what my little brother did or say when he found out but I'm sure it was cruel, that much I know," her grip in her hands tightened as she looked deeper in her eyes. "… He was _so_ young when our mom got sick, Gaara… he gave our mom the strawberry he handpicked from our garden the day she was supposed to have her transplant. Nobody knew that she was allergic to it until she was gasping for air," Temari withdrew her hands only to crumple the napkin sitting on her lap.

"Mom was unstable but it wasn't because of the allergic reaction- that was what the doctor told us. They had to give the heart to a different patient. A compatible heart donor is very rare… so it goes without saying that mom died waiting for a new one to come. Dad blamed Gaara… and somehow we did too. To a kid to be blamed like that without anyone explaining to him anything, he had no choice but to hate himself as well. Through time, Kankuro and I tried to explain it to him clearly but his heart had already formed a conclusion to mom's demise. We're even living together with him just to make him understand little by little but… our words can no longer be heard…"

_He's not the only one being held back by childish decisions…_

_Flashback…_

A little girl entered her mom's room, crying. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" her mother was finally awake and was smiling brightly at her.

Her emerald eyes sparkled with delight as she climbed on the bed, just to be beside her. Her mother's loving arms wrapped around her protectively then wiped her tears away.

"Mom… a little boy was crying because… your doctor gave the heart to you and not to his mom. The doctor said her mom came first but you get to have the heart instead," the little girl was honest to the only person she can open her heart to. Lying that time wasn't possible yet… for her age and neither was knowing the consequences of her action.

At that moment, somehow the little girl felt the warmth disappear as her mom's arms withdrew. Her were horror-stricken… "Mom?"

The door opened again to let her father in. "Anata (Darling)… what is it?" he immediately took notice of the difference in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Is it true?... Is it true that there was another person first on the list to receive this heart?" her hand clutched her newly operated chest painfully.

As the blood tainted her hospital gown, she continued to ask the same question over and over again.

The doctors and nurses rushed into the room to check her condition immediately. One of the nurses made Sakura and her dad step out for a moment.

"Why did you tell you mom that?" the little girl's emerald eyes looked at her dad in confusion as her father looked at her accusingly.

_End of Flashback…_

The whisky glass in his hand was refilled for the countless time as it hit the bar again, empty. The bartender looked his red haired customer for any signs of intoxication but found none. His jade eyes were as fierce as the time he entered the bar hours ago.

"When you drink too much, you won't be able to drive back home," a gorgeous lady with long blond hair and blue eyes sat beside him and smiled maliciously.

"Ino… what are you doing here?" Gaara choked back another glass then asked for a refill as he didn't even look at the girl staring at him.

"I'm here to take you home, of course," her hand crept towards his arm without hesitation.

*****

Even without opening the lights in her apartment, she knew the place like the back of her hand. In the dark, Sakura grabbed hold of the phone and dialed someone's number automatically.

"Sasuke-san… I changed my mind. I'll take your job offer for Paris,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	16. Chapter 16: Easel

**Chapter 16: Easel**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My busy days are officially over! *Stretches* finally, I'll be able to update again! Watch out! Here we go again! Read and review just like always, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Inside the confines of a rented hotel room, the gorgeous blond sat seductively on the man's lap, wound her arms around his neck and initiated the kiss.

His jade eyes remained open despite the intimate display of affection the girl in front of him was showering. His lips remained unmoving as his drunken consciousness flew. _Her kisses were always soft and sweet… never rushed and rough. Her scent was vanilla… not some cheap perfume like this. _

"Get out," even with the amount of alcohol flowing in his veins, he stated what he wanted, loud and clear.

"Gaara, what are you…" the girl tried to engage another kiss but Gaara threw her off his lap and dragged her to the door.

"Ino, I said… GET OUT!" forcefully, the red haired painter grabbed her arm tightly and threw her outside the room. The blond resisted and complained but it all fell into deaf ears. _How can I even think that I can forget about her even for just a moment? It's her… it's always been her. _Slamming the door at the woman's face, he ran his fingers through his unruly crimson hair. _What the hell have I done?! _

Weird, how his drunken light-headedness brought out the things he failed to realize when he was sober. His stomach was churning as of wanting to expel everything it contained; his limbs felt like jelly and his vision swayed like he twirled endlessly for hours yet his eyes held a sight that was clearer than everything he had seen.

Somewhere in the room, a loud ringing echoed. While trying to master his senses, Gaara located his jacket and answered his phone.

"Where the hell are you?" the outraged phone of his older sister rang in his ear several times, making his headache worse.

"What the hell do you want?" he tried to sound normal but his slurred speech wasn't helping.

"She's leaving! Sakura's leaving for Paris within this week! If you're in your right state of mind then probably you realize by now that she's your only chance for happiness," Temari ended the call even before hearing another word.

Suddenly, everything around him stopped moving. The phone in his hand dropped on the carpeted floor as his eyes didn't dare to blink. _She's leaving… _something in his chest grew incredibly painful. An incredible sense of loss and regret made an iron hand that was now mercilessly squeezing his heart. _Sakura…_

*****

The sky was beginning to grow dark as she made her way to a familiar grave. Familiar in a way, because she had been visiting the certain tombstone for several years already, only knowing that this person gave the heart that was supposed to be hers to her mother. It was for that reason alone that she obliged herself to visit that place whenever she can.

Today wasn't any different. She was visiting that person's grave for that purpose again only this time… she had the opportunity to meet the people this person had left behind. Who would've thought that with only that information, she realized a sin she never made.

Her long pink tresses fell across her shoulders as she bowed her head respectfully in front of the cold stone after offering a bouquet of flowers and lighting some incense. As her emerald eyes reflected the name engraved on the marble, rain began to fall. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching made her turn.

Heavy rain now poured from above- soaking her clothes and putting out the incense. Despite the thick curtain of water in between them, their eyes never let go of each other's.

In front of her, he stood with his tie half undone and his wrinkled shirt covered by his coat together with his black pants. His jade eyes looked at her as if she was some sort of ghost. The pain in his gaze was so evident she had to look away. Without a word, the lady photographer bowed to him formally and walked away soon after.

_Gods, she's still so beautiful. _Gaara never expected to find her here. He wasn't ready not in the slightest measurement did he prepare for a sudden confrontation with her. The iron hand gripping his heart tightened its hold with every second their eyes remained locked on each other's.

_I'm sorry. _Somehow he found those words were the most difficult words to say, like they held some foreign meaning or accent that made it impossible for him to release them. When she broke the conversation between their eyes, the hand in his chest disappeared immediately, only to be followed by a soul-wrenching feeling after she had walked away from him. _It's over… she's leaving. _ The feeling made all his strength vanish… not even an ounce left for him to look at her as she walked out of his life.

*****

Tears joined the drips of water that fell on her carpeted floor as she reached her apartment. In that short moment alone, the feeling of losing everything she ever wanted overwhelmed her. With every step she took away from him, the voice in her head kept shouting. _"He's the best thing that's ever happened in your life! Don't you dare walk away!" _ Even now when she was already miles away from him, her inner voice kept yelling at her ear.

"I guess not all fairy takes have a happy ending," she bit back her tears as she looked at the plane ticket laying in front of a large portrait she had yet to decide where to put. A portrait of her handsome prince sleeping.

*****

Like an encouraging sign, the sun rose brightly the next morning. Even though her body felt like it weighed twice as it should, she dragged herself around to prepare for her departure.

Taking one last look at her place, she wore dark shades to cover her swollen eyes. Quietly, she turned around and closed the door.

The lift stopped on another floor just before the lobby to let a few teenagers in. "I want to see it," one excitedly said to the other. "Me too! I hear the media's there too!" the other giggled as they appeared to be oblivious to the Lady photographer's presence.

People were rushing out of the apartment like there was a fire. Unnerved by all the commotion, Sakura kept her nonchalant pace to leave the building.

Her flight will be in a few hours and with the traffic ahead, she began to quicken her steps. "Excuse me," she tried to break through the unusual crowd gathering beside the hotel.

Just a glimpse. A passing glimpse was all it took for her to drop her luggage and turned at the centerpiece of the excitement.

On the wall was painting of a girl facing sideways with her long pink tresses flowing against the unseen wind, with a camera on her hand. The cherry blossoms around her and the clothes she wore were evidence enough to let the lady photographer know who that lady is. Her black shades hid the building tears in her eyes.

"That's you when I first saw you," That tender, loving voice melted the ice around her heart instantly. "I thought you were just a part of my dream back then," she turned around saw him still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday, only this time they were smeared with paint but in her eyes he never looked more handsome than ever.

The flashes of light by the gathering reporters or even the unmoving eyes of the crowd around her did not matter. Only one thing… one thing can break her still unmoving heart.

With his paint covered hand, he scratched his crimson hair- a thing he does when he's embarrassed. "I don't know how to say I'm sorry," there it was that arrogant, charming smirk she grew to love.

The crowd didn't make a sound as they waited for the lady photographer's reaction. The media too put their flashes and cameras to a stand still. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she shook her head without uttering a word.

"You idiot!" her shades dropped to the ground as she ran into his arms and kept calling him an idiot while her tears flowed endlessly. His arms wound around her form with no intention of letting her go.

The people around them cheered and the media relentlessly took pictures of the couple that was kissing each other publicly like they have been separated for the longest time.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Kyaa! Read and review okay?_


	17. Epilogue: That's a Wrap!

**Epilogue: That's a Wrap!**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of Snap Shot. I had tons of fun writing and reading your reviews. I couldn't think of a better way of ending this… Thanks for all your support. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

His phone sitting beside a half empty whisky bottle vibrated. His onyx eyes remained on his plasma TV as he answered the call.

"We should stop meddling with destiny, Sasuke. We're no match for her," the voice on the other line was shaking. It wasn't hard to realize that the female caller was trying to hold back her sobs through that short statement alone.

When he saw what was painted on the wall, Sasuke already felt defeated. With a painful sigh, "I guess you're right, Ino. In the end, she just made us her pawn to put those two back together," in the back of his head, he had prepared for this moment to come. For the moment, for him to realize that in her eyes there's no greater shot than something _he's _in. _Omedetou (Congratulations…)_. He raised his glass at the screen then emptied it in one gulp.

The resignation letter on his desk two days after was no surprise for him at all. Opening his drawer, Sasuke took the unopened letter and locked it in. _No need to read it…_

*****

As the wind blew, cherry blossom petals filled the air like dancing confetti. The sun wasn't too bright and the clouds aren't too many. Everything was just right.

Hand in hand, they walked through the familiar path they've taken a year ago. Her emerald eyes stared at one particular spot closely then she stopped walking. His jade eyes looked at her first before following her line of vision then a smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"This is where you were sleeping that time, am I right?" the lady photographer smiled sweetly at her lover.

"Yeah," he scratched his head bashfully with his unoccupied hand. Returning her smile, Gaara led the way towards the large tree.

"What are you doing?" Sakura chuckled as she watched him climb up. "Be careful,"

"Come here," he made sure that the tree can withstand support them both before pulling her up carefully.

When they were both seated, the wind blew again. "Wow…"she can hardly believe the difference of view from below and up there. "No wonder, you chose this spot," the grin on her lips faded as she saw the velvet box he was holding.

This wasn't in his plan. For him to almost drop _the box_, him catching it in time and Sakura seeing him holding it. For several seconds, Gaara let out sigh. _So much for careful planning. _But when he looked into her mesmerizing eyes, he knew nothing; nothing at all could go wrong.

"I can't go on one knee when we're up here," the blush on his handsome face made him more adorable. Without waiting for an answer, Gaara took her soft hand and put on the ring.

Tears were building up in her eyes but she saw his face clearly. "I haven't answered yet," she taunted weakly. She swore her heart was beating so loud he can probably hear it too.

His strong jade eyes stared at her long and hard. "Why? Are you thinking of refusing me?"

"No! No! Not at all!" Sakura blurted out. Her tears disappeared in an instant. Then she realized that was all in his plan. Her thin eyebrow rose as she stared at him accusingly.

"Then I'll take that as a yes," he flashed her a triumphant smirk before drowning her in his kisses.

*****

The large portrait of a sleeping crimson haired prince hung quietly on the living room and at its side the painting of a beautiful pink haired angel.

Her cameras were in her dark room as his paintbrush and paint were on his easel.

"Really, who would've thought that everything began with that shot," her hand wandered to her growing belly then his hand soon covered hers tenderly.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I feel sad when I end one of my stories but it was fun in each and every chapter. Hope you read my other stories as well. Up until the end, please read and review okay? Arigato…_


End file.
